El azul es el color del amor
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Conjunto de one shots independientes. En cada capítulo una historia y pareja diferentes. Capítulo 26: Nanny piensa que es demasiado mayor para esas cosas, pero los pitufos no le dejan muchas opciones.
1. Vanidoso y Salvaje

**Disclaimer:** Los pitufos pertenecen a Peyo.

 **El Azul es el color del amor**

* * *

 **Vanidoso y Salvaje**

 **Capítulo 1: Buenos modales**

* * *

A Vanidoso le preocupaba mucho su apariencia, más de lo que a cualquier otro pitufo le preocupaba. Constantemente estaba acompañado de su espejo, admirando su belleza y estudiando cada uno de sus detalles por lo que a nadie le extrañaba verlo constantemente acompañado por su espejo.

Vanidoso sabía que se veía bien pero ese día no lo consideraba suficiente por lo que decidió ver a Pitufina. No quería verse solo hermoso, quería verse impecable. Había decidido ir a ver a Pitufina cuando le pareció ver una arruga en su rostro. Fue una falsa alarma y eso le alegró pero ver las cremas de su amiga le hizo pensar que necesitaba de un tratamiento con urgencia.

—¿Me dirás qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? —le preguntó Pitufina divertida.

—Solo saldré a dar un paseo ¿Es que acaso un pitufo no puede preocuparse por su apariencia solo por el gusto de verse bien? —Vanidoso acomodó la flor en su gorro mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo.

—Que aburrido —respondió Pitufina un tanto decepcionada —. Por la forma en que arreglaste tu sombrero parecías tener una cita.

—No te desanimes, quizás la próxima vez que te pida ayuda tenga algo más entretenido que decir.

Aquellas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de Pitufina, ella quiso saber de qué hablaba por lo que le hizo muchas preguntas pero solo obtuvo respuestas evasivas. Al final Vanidoso se marchó diciendo que tenía muchos deberes pendientes. No era así, ya había acabado con todas sus responsabilidades pero tenía un compromiso que consideraba de vital importancia.

Vanidoso le había pedido a Goloso que le prepara unas galletas de pitufresas pues había acordado reunirse con Salvaje en el bosque para tener un día de campo. Si algún pitufo le hubiera preguntado por qué estaba tan ansioso no habría sabido que responder, simplemente tenía deseos de volver a ver al pitufo que había salvado su vida. Estaba agradecido por lo que había hecho por él pero Vanidoso sabía que había algo más, nunca se sintió tan deseoso de impresionar a alguien, ese momento que compartieron había hecho que la perspectiva que tenía de Salvaje cambiara considerablemente.

En cuanto llegó al lugar acordado comenzó a preparar el delantal en el que comerían. Sacó las galletas con especial cuidado y colocó las servilletas con mayor delicadeza, todo tenía que resultar perfecto. Había pensado en casi todos los detalles, esforzándose tanto que olvido el factor más importante: pitufo Salvaje.

Interrumpió los preparativos para sacar su espejo. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin verse en él y eso lo ponía un poco estresado. Amaba verse en el espejo pero estaba dispuesto a no hacerlo por un tiempo durante el picnic con Salvaje, era su forma de decirle que le interesaba su compañía. Después de besar su reflejo continuó con el picnic, ver su reflejo lo había llenado de seguridad. Se veía impecable, no dudaba que Salvaje admirara lo bien que se veía.

"Lo dejaré sin palabras, siempre soy hermoso pero admito que en esta ocasión me he pitufado", pensó Vanidoso mientras volvía a verse en el espejo, estaba tan fascinado con su reflejo que lo hubiera contemplado por horas de no ser por el picnic que tenía que terminar de preparar. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la tentación de contemplarse cada cinco minutos y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Salvaje llegó con gran rapidez, o eso le pareció a Vanidoso pues no había terminado con todos los preparativos. Lo envió a cortar unas flores mientras terminaba, no las olvidó, simplemente quería flores frescas para la ocasión y más tiempo para terminar con el picnic. Mentalmente se reclamó por haber dedicado tanto tiempo a admirarse, no quería defraudar a Salvaje. En cuanto su compañero llegó las colocó en un florero que había llevado especialmente para ese picnic.

En cuanto Salvaje tomó la primera taza de té sintió que su picnic estaba en riesgo. Verlo tomar el té de una manera tan poco pitufa lo hizo sentir la obligación de enseñarle buenos modales. No le molestaba del todo lo que hacía, incluso él sabía que afirmar lo contrario sería una mentira pero quería hacer de eso algo especial. Había soñado tanto con ese momento.

Fracasó. En el primer intento terminó cubierto con el té frío. Su ropa quedó pegajosa y aunque sabía que de haberse tratado de una bebida caliente hubiera sido peor no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Salvaje que parecía demasiado sediento se acercó a él y bebió los restos que quedaban de la bebida en su mejilla. Lo apartó con una mano y tomó una de las servilletas para limpiarse. A Vanidoso no le había molestado lo que Salvaje hizo pero consideraba que el té en su rostro no se veía bien y que la forma en que se comportaba era poco pitufa. De haber tenido su espejo a mano hubiera notado lo sonrojado que estaba.

Probó con algo diferente, le extendió unas galletas. No se quejó que las tomara con las manos pero sí de que comiera más de cuatro de un solo bocado. No entendía dónde podía guardar tanta comida siendo tan pequeño pero asumió que era algo que había aprendido al vivir con ardillas. Sintió deseos de reírse al ver las mejillas de Salvaje pero se recriminó cuando se dijo que esa no era la forma adecuada de comportarse durante un picnic.

—Una a la vez —le dijo Vanidoso poco antes de mostrarle la forma en que debería hacerlo.

Logró que Salvaje lo observara pero cuando llevó su mano hasta el tarro de galletas supo que sus intentos eran en vano. Sintió un calor recorrer su rostro ante la mirada tan atenta del pitufo pero no llegó a mostrarlo. Imaginó que si Pitufina estuviera allí le diría que estaba enamorado y lo peor de todo es que él lo había considerado. En una de sus fantasías Salvaje lo besaba después de hacer un brindis. Su compañero había tomado más de tres galletas y eso lo hizo sentir decepcionado y algo molesto.

Trató de relajarse, no podía permitirse enojarse pues la rabia provocaba arrugas y las arrugas no eran hermosas pero le era difícil no hacerlo. Quería a Salvaje y realmente deseaba continuar con el picnic pero le era complicado lidiar con unos modales tan poco pitufo. Había visualizado muchos posibles escenarios pero en ninguno de ellos terminaba cubierto de comida.

—Debes colocar el meñique en una posición de 90 grados —le dijo Vanidoso mientras mostraba su meñique en lo alto —. Luego debes llevar la taza con cuidado hasta tu boca y beberlo lentamente.

Vanidoso se sintió feliz al notar la atención que Salvaje prestaba a sus movimientos y creyó que sus enseñanzas finalmente estaban dando resultados. Lo escuchó decir algunas palabras en idioma ardilla que no logró entender y tomar el vaso de té. Alzó el meñique como le había dicho pero lo alzó tanto que derramó el contenido del vaso en su pantalón. De no haber llevado varios pañitos y no ser Salvaje quien lo acompañaba se hubiera molestado. Trató de respirar profundo, no quería que su acompañante se llevara una mala impresión ni arruinar el momento que estaban compartiendo.

Vanidoso observó a Salvaje impaciente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tratando de enseñarle buenos modales? No tenía la menor idea, había perdido la noción del tiempo la tercera vez que su pantalón terminó cubierto de té. Vanidoso creía que debía llevar una eternidad haciéndolo aunque una pequeña parte de él sabía que exageraba y que su picnic no estaba tan mal. Si Salvaje lo estaba disfrutando debía estar haciéndolo bien, se decía, eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Estaba agradecido con Salvaje por haber salvado su vida por lo que lo invitó a su casa pero en el momento en que lo invitó a tomar el té estuvo cerca de arrepentirse. Su invitado no conocía nada sobre modales y aunque parte de él pensaba que era pitufo otra le decía que su picnic corría peligro y que debía hacer algo para salvarlo.

Cuando Chitter apareció perdió su paciencia por completo. La ardilla saltó sobre el mantel y desordenó lo poco que permanecía en su lugar pero lo que más le molestó fue que Salvaje lo ignorara para hablar con Chitter. Él estaba cubierto de comida y no había logrado enseñarle nada al pitufo. Dolido al ser ignorado, quería gritarle a Salvaje que era un desconsiderado al no tomar en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por él pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se levantó sin decir nada y se retiró. Estaba cansado, física y mentalmente. Prefería irse a su casa y olvidarse de las enseñanzas.

Vanidoso se preguntó cómo habría hecho Filósofo para que aprendiera algunas palabras en pitufo porque él ya no podía más. Tenía buenas intenciones, quería pasar un lindo momento con él e hizo tantos planes e incluso sacrificó tiempo que podría dedicar a admirarse pero al final de nada había servido. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso consideró buscar a Filósofo y preguntarle cómo había logrado meter algo de idioma pitufo en esa mente tan cerrada.

—Vanidoso —escuchó cómo lo llamaban y no pudo evitar voltearse.

Salvaje corrió hasta su encuentro con una taza de té. Lo vio tomarla con cuidado y beber de ella con mucho cuidado, del mismo modo en que le había enseñado. Aquello lo hizo muy feliz, tanto que pasó por alto el hecho de que la taza estaba vacía. En ese momento el estado en que se encontraba había dejado de tener importancia, no solo había escuchado sus palabras, las había puesto en práctica.

Tomó a Salvaje del rostro y lo besó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, besar a Salvaje fue una de las mejores experiencias en su vida pero temía haberlo asustado. Había estado tan feliz por ese pequeño logró que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos.

Salvaje tomó la taza de té e hizo el gesto de volver a beber de ella, nuevamente siguió las enseñanzas de Vanidoso. En cuanto terminó colocó sus labios en una postura que demandaba ser besados.

—Si te portas bien tendrás más besos —le dijo Vanidoso poco después de besarlo.

Tomó su espejo pero no se escandalizó al ver lo desarreglado que estaba. Acomodó su gorro y pretendió desinterés. Una parte de él sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera Salvaje él lo besaría pero consideraba que no era necesario que lo supiera y que podría ser un buen incentivo. Aquel beso bastó para confirmar lo que sospechaba, estaba enamorado.


	2. Genio y Marina

**Genio y Marina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sentimientos conectados**

* * *

Genio observó su nuevo invento con orgullo. Después de varios días trabajando, de largas horas de esfuerzo y de incontables noches en vela finalmente lo había terminado. Guardó sus herramientas con impaciencia. A pesar de su desvelo no sentía el sueño, su cuerpo ni siquiera resentía el exceso de trabajo, la impaciencia nublaba su mente y las ansias lo impulsaban a seguir adelante. Estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo. Con aquel proyecto terminaba su lista de deberes y podría hacer todo lo que quisiera hacer con su tiempo libre.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Tontín curioso.

—Lo llamo Pitufilavadora automática —respondió Genio orgulloso de su creación —. Con una de estas será mucho más sencillo y rápido lavar nuestra ropa.

—¿Qué hace?

—Luego te explico, ahora tengo prisa —Genio no esperó una respuesta, sabía que ella lo estaba esperando.

Para Genio cada visita a Marina era especial. Si dependiera de él la visitaría más a menudo pero sabía que no era posible. Ambos eran de mundos diferentes casi opuestos. Él era un pitufo, ella una sirena, él necesitaba aire para vivir, ella necesitaba agua pero había algo que los unía, estaban enamorados.

A veces resultaba doloroso pensar que no pertenecía al mundo de la sirena, que por más que lo intentara no podría conseguir una manera de que ella pudiera permanecer un largo tiempo en la aldea o él bajo el agua pero era mucho peor el pensar en no volverla a ver. Varias veces se habían separado e incluso propuesto no volver a verse pero de alguna u otra forma terminaban juntos, atraídos como dos imanes.

Genio le contó a Marina sobre su nuevo invento y ella lo escuchó atentamente. La última vez que la había visto ni siquiera había comenzado con el diseño de los planos. No fue por falta de interés, él intentó visitar a Marina pero ella se encontraba en un mar lejos de la aldea visitando a unos amigos de su padre.

—Me gustaría verlo —agregó Marina con expresión risueña —. Eres increíble, Genio.

—Podría hacer una máquina que te permita estar fuera del agua —comentó Genio ligeramente sonrojado, al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras pero sintió que era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—Sabes que no funcionaría —comentó Marina con tristeza, Genio no quiso agregar nada más, sabía que tenía razón pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Intentó cambiar de tema, preguntarle cómo había estado su día, saber en qué estaba pensando y qué era lo que la hacía feliz. No quería pensar en algo que por mucho tiempo le quitó el sueño y que seguía siendo causa de dolor cada vez que asaltaba su mente. Una parte de él le pedía que mantuviera las esperanzas y que siguiera intentándolo, otra que no se siguiera martirizando con algo que era imposible.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti —le dijo Marina con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una concha. En cuanto la vio no pudo evitar pensar en su novio y supo que tenía que obsequiárselo a su novio en cuanto lo viera.

Genio la tomó como si se tratara del más valioso de los tesoros, un poco culpable por no llevarle nada a la sirena. En su casa tenía un rincón especial para todos los regalos que ella le había dado, en ocasiones verlos lo ayudaba a tener nuevas ideas pero pocas veces había sido él quien le daba algo, la mayoría de veces eran creaciones suyas.

—Póntela en el oído —le sugirió Marina y él no se demoró en obedecer, escuchó algo que le recordó al mar —. Cada vez que me extrañes llévala a tu oído y será como si estuviera a tu lado.

Cuando la noche llegó supieron que era el momento de la despedida. Ninguno sabía cuándo sería el reencuentro y eso era lo que lo hacía más doloroso pero los dos mantenían la esperanza de que este llegaría en algún momento. Habían alargado tanto ese momento pero ya no podían seguir haciéndolo, a ambos los esperaban en sus hogares y ninguno podía quedarse por más tiempo.

—Puedo quedarme un poco más —le dijo Genio, no quería separarse de su novia —. Conozco el camino a la aldea y un poco de oscuridad no me asusta.

—Pero es peligroso —le dijo Marina, ella tampoco deseaba que la cita terminara pero odiaría el que a su novio le sucediera algo, nunca podría perdonárselo.

—¿Sabes, Marina? —preguntó Genio ligeramente sonrojado —. A veces sueño que eres una pitufina, podríamos vivir en la pitufialdea y tener una pitufiboda muy especial.

Genio había soñado muchas veces con esa posibilidad. Cada vez que soñaba con ello Marina tenía la misma apariencia, no era azul como los otros pitufos, conservaba sus mismos tonos, quizás la única diferencia era que tenía dos piernas con las que podía caminar y pulmones que le permitían estar fuera del agua. Había imaginado muchos escenarios pero en todos ellos había algo más que se mantenía además de la apariencia de Marina. Era el hecho de que cada vez que lo veía trabajando en uno de sus proyectos le hacía la misma pregunta.

"¿Hola, Genio, ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Muchas veces ese era el inicio de una cita o de la elaboración de un proyecto en el que trabajaban juntos. Cada vez hacían algo diferente pero siempre eran ellos dos. A Genio le gustaba pensar que antes de que se casaran serían vecinos, de ese modo podrían estar más cerca. También soñó con la boda, en todas esas ocasiones las posiciones cambiaron pero la novia y el que Fortachón atrapara el ramo se mantenían como una constante.

—Sería hermoso, adoraría ser tu esposa —respondió Marina con voz soñadora —. En mis sueños tú eres un tritón y podemos vivir juntos bajo el mar.

Cada vez que Marina soñaba con un genio tritón este conservaba sus colores de pitufo pero en vez de dos piernas tenía una aleta. Juntos recorrían los mares y su padre era quien los casaba. La sirena nunca había imaginado que podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien menos a un pitufo, alguien tan ajeno al mundo en el que ella vivía mas no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido incluso después de despertar y descubrir que Genio no estaba a su lado y de pensar que era imposible que su sueño se viera cumplido.

El llamado del padre de Marina interrumpió la charla de ambos quería terminar la cita pero sabían que no podían extenderla más. La habían alargado demasiado y había quienes los esperaban.

—Espero verte pronto —le dijo Marina con tristeza.

—Contaré los segundos —respondió Genio afectado por la despedida.

Planeaba retirarse pero un gesto de mano de Marina lo hizo detenerse. Se acercó a la orilla para estar más cerca de su novia. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa traviesa, no tardó en descubrir el motivo de la misma. Marina había saltado hasta él y le había robado un beso.

—Soñaré con este beso —susurró Marina aún en los brazos del pitufo.

Genio esperó a que la sirena desapareciera en el mar para marcharse. Inició el camino de regreso a la aldea. Al ver el cielo supo que Marina tenía razón cuando le dijo que era tarde, ya había anochecido. Decidió apresurarse. No era solo el hecho de que el camino a la aldea podía ser peligroso de noche y más para alguien de su tamaño, no quería que los pitufos se preocuparan al no verlo regresar.

Pasando cerca del río Pitufo vio a Rastreador liderar a un grupo de pitufos. En cuanto lo vio le aviso a los otros su ubicación. Papá Pitufo fue el primero en hablarle, se veía preocupado y eso lo hizo sentirse culpable.

—Te tardaste demasiado —Fortachón golpeó su hombro.

—Estaba con Marina y perdí el tiempo —trató de justificarse, no creyó que su mejor amigo se preocupara tanto.

El grupo se puso en marcha. Ninguno le reclamó por quedarse tan tarde fuera de la aldea, o eso era lo que pensaba pues antes de que pudiera entrar en su casa Filósofo lo detuvo. El pitufo no había formado parte del grupo de búsqueda pero al igual que otros pitufos se quedaron esperando.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —le dijo Filósofo en cuanto lo vio llegar, no tuvo oportunidad de responderle pues el pitufo se apresuró a continuar —. Sé que te parece extraño que yo, pitufo Filósofo, no tenga la respuesta a una pregunta pero he estado pensando y no logró entenderlo. ¿Cómo puedes salir con Marina si son de mundos diferentes? No digo que no sea bonita pero pocas veces puedes verla y el contacto que podrían mantener es mínimo.

—Porque la amo —respondió con expresión soñadora. De no estar tan feliz por el beso de Marina se habría molestado por las palabras del pitufo con lentes —. Nuestros corazones están conectados, la distancia es lo de menos.

—Incluso cuando es una sirena —agregó Filósofo algo incrédulo.

—Cuando te enamoras las diferencias no importan —agregó un poco cansado. Sabía que las palabras de Filósofo tenían algo de razón, para poder estar con su novia tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios pero todo perdía importancia cuando estaba con ella.

—No tiene sentido —respondió Filósofo mientras lo miraba incrédulo —. El tiempo que inviertes en tus citas podrías usarlo en algo más útil como instruirte e enriquecerte intelectualmente.

—Dices eso porque no te has enamorado pero cuando lo hagas podrás entenderme.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Genio. Parte de él le daba la razón a Filósofo y sabía que era doloroso continuar con algo que no estaba destinado a ser pero su corazón insistía en seguir luchando y esperando a que sus vidas se unieran para nunca más volver a separarse. Ellos vivían en mundos diferentes pero mientras sus sentimientos permanecieran continuados continuaría a su lado.


	3. Fortachón y Filósofo

**Fortachón y Filósofo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Formas de interrumpir**

* * *

A Fortachón no le gustaba la ley de "No patadas" de Papá Pitufo, incluso se podía decir que la odiaba y no exageraba. Normalmente estaba de acuerdo con todas las decisiones de Papá Pitufo pero en esa ocasión no podía, era algo más fuerte que él. Había pasado seis días pero los había sentido como una eternidad. Cada vez que Filósofo daba uno de sus sermones sentía unos enormes deseos de patearlo pero la regla de Papá Pitufo lo hacía detenerse antes de siquiera intentarlo.

—Cualquiera que te viera diría que te comiste una pitufresa con extra picante —le dijo Genio a modo de broma.

—No es gracioso —respondió Fortachón sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Su amigo tenía razón, en los últimos días había estado de mal humor.

—Ojala fuera eso, ley de no patadas.

—No es tan malo —Genio se limpió la grasa de la frente.

Genio había comenzado a trabajar en la creación de una máquina que permitiera extraer el jugo de las pitrufresas de manera más rápida. Soñador le había contado sobre una que vio en sus sueños y le pareció una buena idea por lo que comenzó a trabajar en la misma inmediatamente. Fortachón lo había visto trabajando y decidió ayudarlo, sabía que su amigo no lo necesitaba pero él requería de una distracción.

—Debes estar de broma, no hay manera de callar a Filósofo —expresó Fortachón realmente molesto y sorprendido al ver que a Genio no parecía importarle.

—Le das demasiada importancia —comentó Genio un tanto aburrido por la conversación.

—¡Y tú ninguna! —agregó Fortachón indignado.

—Busca otra forma de callarlo —agregó Genio con tranquilidad para luego agregar —. ¿Podrías alcanzarme las pinzas que están a tu derecha?

Fortachón le extendió las pinzas que pedía, la idea de Genio parecía muy sencilla pero no lograba convencerlo. Patear a Filósofo era algo que había hecho por años para interrumpirlo, no se le ocurría otra que pudiera hacerlo callar del mismo modo y eso solo logró que se enojara. Lo había hecho por tantos años que incluso lo consideraba una tradición.

—Creo que con esto debe estar listo —comentó Genio después de ajustar una tuerca —. Iré a probarlo, esperemos que pitufe o de lo contrario tendré que rediseñar los planos.

—Estoy pitufiseguro de que así será.

—Por cierto, Fortachón, pitufirelajate, si no te conociera diría que hay algo más que te molesta.

Se despidió de Genio. Tenía deberes pendientes pero consideraba que necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio primero, no quería darle la razón a Genio pero debía admitir que tenía algo de razón, en los últimos días había estado muy estresado. Salió a correr, consideró hacer pesas pero lo soleado del día lo motivó a recorrer el bosque. También quería alejarse un poco de la aldea, no resolvería su problema pero al menos lo mantendría lejos durante un rato.

Tuvo cuidado de no acercarse a la guarida de Gargamel o de quedarse mucho tiempo. No había ninguna ley que le prohibiera a los pitufos permanecer fuera de la aldea de noche pero no quería preocupar a los pitufos. Se detuvo frente al lago a reflexionar un poco. La forma en que Genio hablaba lo hacía parecer tan sencillo. Buscar una alternativa diferente no parecía más complicado que escapar de Gargamel pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la otra que no era algo que se le antojaba.

Además estaban las últimas palabras que Genio le había dicho. No era la primera vez que Papá Pitufo imponía esa ley, recordaba que fue cuando Filósofo pateó a Bromista pero sí era la primera vez en que le afectaba tanto. Si pensaba en ello no tenía motivos, en esa ocasión necesitaba de una patada para librarse de una terrible maldición pero en ese momento no era así y podría deshacerse de su problema simplemente ignorando a Filósofo, evitando cruzarse con él.

Y ese era el más grande de los problemas. No quería hacerlo, Incluso se había descubierto a sí mismo buscando una excusa para buscarlo. Aquello era lo que le parecía más ilógico, ese pitufo lo hacía enojar con tanta facilidad, más que cualquier otro pitufo pero también era quién más espacio ocupaba dentro de su cabeza, muchas veces sin siquiera estar presente. Se ordenó parar, sus pensamientos estaban tomando un rumbo peligroso, mentalmente se dijo que en cuanto viera a Genio lo regañaría por meterle ideas raras.

Cuando regresó a la aldea se encontró a Filósofo escribiendo un libro. A él no parecía importarle la ley de No patadas, había actuado como siempre solía hacerlo, incluso parecía ignorar la existencia de esa ley, lo único diferente era que no terminaba volando por los aires. Por su rostro se notaba que estaba muy concentrado en el libro. Continuó escribiendo por varios minutos sin decir nada o notar que él estaba a su lado.

No le ofreció su libro y eso lo sorprendió. No quería leerlo pero se le hacía extraño el que no usara esa ley para hablar más de lo acostumbrado. No quería pensar que Genio tuviera razón y solo estuviera exagerando, menos que tendría que disculparse, sería un golpe bajo para su orgullo, probablemente uno del que no podría reponerse.

No supo si no fue porque no tuvo oportunidad, Tontín lo llamó y pasó a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Aquello debería alegrarle, al no poder patearlo estaría evitándole problemas pero no fue así. No se sentía aliviado, al contrario, se sintió un dolor instalarse en su estómago, no quería pensar en los motivos para que pudiera afectarle el ser ignorado o porque quería patear a Filósofo y a Tontín.

Al día siguiente Papá Pitufo los envió a recoger algunos ingredientes que le faltaban en su laboratorio. Salieron temprano para cumplir con el trabajo que les habían encomendado y se dirigieron al pantano, lugar donde se encontraba la mayoría de las plantas que Papá Pitufo necesitaba. Genio le deseó suerte cuando le dijeron el nombre de su compañero.

—Este lugar es horrible —se quejó Filósofo por quinta vez mientras recogía unas algas del fondo del pantano.

—Un poco de mal olor no te va a matar —comentó Fortachón cansado por las quejas de quejas del pitufo de lentes.

—No sé cómo puedes soportarlo.

—¿Es que es más de lo que puedes lidiar?

—No digas tonterías, puedo encargarme de todo esto —respondió Filósofo indignado y para probar su punto le mostró uno de sus libros —. Incluso escribí un libro sobre los mejores lugres dónde se pueden buscar hierbas dentro de un pantano.

—No gracias, te estoy viendo y no me convences.

—¿Sabías que en los pantanos hay zonas que son más resbaladizas que otras? Podrías tropezar y terminar hundiéndote. La vegetación que hay aquí causa una sensación de falsa seguridad por lo que necesitarías más que una buena vista para identificar los lugares seguros. También podrías terminar tocando una hierba venenosa, en el mejor de los casos, con la variedad de plantas que hay aquí y lo poco que sabes de las mismas no es algo que me sorprendería. No terminarías con fiebre pero sí con una irritación en todo el cuerpo y horribles manchas sin contar la cantidad de insectos, algunos de ellos transmiten enfermedades realmente peligrosas, una picadura podría dejarte en cama por varios días, incluso por semanas. Al ser u lugar tan húmedo hay una fuerte cantidad de mosquitos y otros tipos de insectos, no todos te darían fiebre pero algunos transmiten enfermedades que causan fuertes dolores musculares ¿Te he hablado de las serpientes? No debemos preocuparnos por las venenosas pero las que hay aquí son muy fuertes y con nuestro tamaño no tendrían ningún problema en estrangularnos, dudo que quieras terminar en su estómago. Recuerdo las veces que vine para recolectar información, tuve que venir acompañado de un bastón para confirmar cuales eran las zonas más profundas. Gracias a mi inteligencia superior no tuve ningún inconveniente para separar las plantas que se pueden encontrar, desde las venosas hasta las ornamentales, aunque no lo creas aquí crecen unas flores muy hermosas. Mi libro podría salvarte la vida, es por eso que…

Filósofo no pudo terminar de hablar pues Fortachón lo interrumpió. No lo pateó como acostumbraba hacer, lo que hizo fue besarlo y eso lo dejó tan sorprendido que fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Aquello lo dejó, quizás por primera vez en su vida, con la mente en blanco. Movió sus labios en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras. No entendía lo que estaba pasando y decidió que no necesitaba de respuestas solo continuar con la tarea que Papá Pitufo les había asignado.

Contrario a Filósofo él si sabía lo que había pasado e incluso tenía su mente muy en claro. Todos los pensamientos que durante días estuvieron atormentándolo parecían adquirir un significado en su mente. Admitía que lo había besado por impulso, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para hacerlo parar pero el sentir sus labios sobre los suyos lo hicieron olvidar esas intenciones. Aquello se le antojó ridículo y motivo de risa si alguien más se lo hubiera dicho pero en ese momento tenía tanto sentido para él que ni siquiera su orgullo podía hacer que lo negara.

Fortachón no se quejó por la ley de No patadas nuevamente pues de no ser por la misma no se hubiera visto obligado a improvisar y debía admitir que su nueva forma le gustaba mucho más que la anterior. No la compartió ni habló mucho de ella pero sí dejó en claro que él era el único que podía emplearla con pitufo Filósofo.


	4. Tontín y Pansy

**Tontín y Pansy**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Un hermoso accidente**

* * *

Cuando Tontín y Pansy se reencontraron fue por casualidad, un accidente los llevó a estar en el mismo lugar. Pansy había salido a recoger flores cerca de la aldea de los pitufos pero no planeaba ingresar en esos territorios, ni siquiera sabía lo cerca que se encontraba. Tontín había salido en una excursión al Río Pitufo, no tenían ningún motivo en especial, solo querían divertirse.

No tuvieron problemas con Gargamel. Ni él ni su gato se acercaron a la aldea o al Río Pitufo, tampoco tuvieron problemas con algún cazador o se vieron en la necesidad de correr para mantenerse seguros pero no por ello tuvieron un día tranquilo. Aquel día comenzó como cualquier otro pero terminó convirtiéndose en uno que Tontín no podría olvidar.

—Deberíamos jugar al pitufiball —sugirió Fortachón mientras hacía girar la bola sobre su dedo.

Tontín fue el primero en ofrecerse pero el último en ser elegido. Los que se apuntaron a participar era la cantidad necesaria para formar los dos equipos que hacían falta por lo que no le preocupó no ser elegido a pesar de su torpeza. La mayoría de los pitufos prefirió nadar, los otros comer, jugar con Bebé Pitufo o simplemente sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y leer un libro, esto último solo lo hizo Filósofo.

Los primeros minutos transcurrieron con mucha tranquilidad. Fortachón anotó la mayoría de los puntos y aunque Tontín no logró alcanzar la mayoría de los tiros no se había tropezado y eso era todo un logro para él. La primera vez que perdió la bola nadie lo notó. Había anotado un punto y todos estaban ocupados celebrando su logro. De todos ellos el más feliz era Tontín, no siempre lograba hacerlo. Cuando quisieron continuar notaron que faltaba lo más importante y la alegría que los embargaba desapareció.

—Genial —se quejó Fortachón —, ya no podremos seguir jugando.

Varias miradas se posaran sobre Tontín. Todos e incluso él mismo sabían que era el responsable de que hubieran perdido el juguete que necesitaban para seguir divirtiéndose. Ninguno le reclamó pero el pitufo propenso a los accidentes sintió la necesidad de disculparse y ofrecerse para buscar el objeto perdido. No fue necesario.

—Deberían tener más cuidado —les regañó Filósofo mientras les mostraba la bola perdida, no se veía especialmente contento —. En especial cuando pueden tirar libros. Me pitufe un spoiler cuando buscaba la página en la que iba.

—Lo siento, Filo —se disculpó Tontín, realmente le apenaba el que una de sus torpezas afectaran a su mejor amigo.

—Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo —Filósofo le entregó la bola y se retiró. Su tono de voz llegó a lastimar a Tontín, entendía que estuviera molesto, lo conocía desde que eran muy pequeños y sabía lo mucho que le disgustaba el ser interrumpido cuando leía. Esperaba que el spoiler que se hizo no fuera muy importante, no quería que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que lo perdonara.

Continuaron jugando pero tomándose más en serio el juego. Genio y Fortachón no estaban dispuestos a perder, estando en equipos contrarios eso aumentaba la competitividad al juego. No había un premio al ganador pero eso a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, más que ganar lo que parecía importarles a Genio y a Fortachón era vencer al otro.

La segunda vez que Tontín perdió la bola no hubo una anotación ni nada que los distrajera como para no notar la pérdida del juguete. Cayó al río por lo que Tontín se ofreció a recuperarla. Quería continuar el partido pero también quería también quería hacer algo por sus amigos, no quería ser el responsable de que el juego terminara.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la bola. Varias veces estuvo a punto de atraparla pero cada vez que eso ocurría tropezaba, con sus piernas o con alguna piedra. En una de esas ocasiones se lanzó al agua, logró atrapar la bola pero la corriente se lo llevó. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue una mano extendida en su dirección. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa aliviada de Pansy al descubrirlo con vida. Tosió varias veces tratando de conseguir algo de aire.

—Gracias, Pansy —le dijo Tontín con dificultad.

—No fue nada —respondió Pansy mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, feliz de verlo seguro.

Cuando se separaron Tonín fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Había tanto de lo que quería hablar con Pansy, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la últimas vez que se vieron. No logró hacerlo, resbaló y cayó sobre Pansy. Su rostro enrojeció al darse cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

Murmuró varias disculpas antes de intentar ponerse nuevamente de pie. Pansy lo tomó de las manos en un intento por imitarlo, no se tardaron demasiado en tropezar y caer. Ambos se rieron, acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones. Se tomaron de las manos tratando de levantarse. Contaron hasta tres en un intento por coordinar sus movimientos, incluso lograron ponerse de pie pero no duraron mucho tiempo en esa posición. Pansy tropezó y cayó sobre Tontín, muy cerca de su rostro y de sus labios.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos, incapaces de hacer algún movimiento. Solo la llegada de los otros pitufos logró sacarlos del estado en el que se encontraban. Las risas de todos ellos los hicieron sentir muy nerviosos, ninguno tenía una respuesta para la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Es bueno verte a salvo —le dijo Filósofo con expresión divertida pero antes de irse agregó —Te dejo con tu novia, pórtense bien.

La bola quedó olvidada, si otro pitufo la había tomado en ese momento no le interesaba. Tontín y Pansy no hablaron hasta después de unos minutos, cuando se sintieron más tranquilos y cuando lo hicieron ninguno de los dos calló, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que se vieron, había tanto por contar.

—Ven a la aldea —le dijo de pronto Tontín —. Estaré muy feliz de mostrarte mi colección de rocas.

—Eso sería hermoso —le dijo Pansy con expresión soñadora.

Ambos se dirigieron a la aldea de los pitufos. Lo primero que hizo Tontín fue mostrarle su colección de piedras, uno de sus tesoros más grandes, tal y cómo había dicho que haría. Ver los ojos ilusionados de Pansy le hicieron pensar que valía la pena haber perdido la bola y que fue un hermoso accidente.

—Es muy bella —susurró Pansy sorprendida.

—Te regalo esta —Tontín le extendió una de las piedras, no era la más grande ni la más pequeña, era una piedra hermosa, la que él más quería.

Pansy la tomó con mucho cuidado, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso y la rodeó entre sus brazos. Para ella no había nada más hermoso ni especial. No había planeado volver a ver a Tontín pero sin duda fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ser propensa a los accidentes.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —le preguntó Tontín ligeramente sonrojada —. Filósofo dice que el matrimonio es la forma en que dos enamorados pueden unir sus vidas para siempre, no quiero perderte otra vez.

—Sería un honor —le dijo Pansy con lágrimas de felicidad, nunca esperó que Tontín le hiciera esa pregunta —. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

—No estoy seguro —respondió Tontín inseguro, tratando de pensar quéharíasu mejor amigoen una situación como esa —. Quizás un beso, Filósofo dice que esa es la forma en que se sella una promesa de amor.

Tontín se acercó con mucha lentitud a Pansy, temeroso de cómo debería proceder. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un deseo por acortar la distancia que los separaba pero temiendo que pudiera asustar a Pansy. Todo eso era tan nuevo para él. Sus narices chocaron pero a ninguno de los dos le pareció incómodo. Fue doloroso para ambos el impacto pero estaban felices de poder descubrir juntos lo que era el amor, equivocarse y volver a intentarlo hasta que pudieran hacerlo bien.

Sus labios se unieron después de varios intentos y fue un momento mágico para ambos. Sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo y aunque ninguno sabía lo que hacía sería un momento que ninguno olvidaría. Solo fue un breve roce de labios, un instante pero fue el inicio de una vida que compartirían.


	5. Bromista y Gruñón

**Bromista y Gruñón**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sorpresas**

* * *

Bromista tazó otro elemento de su lista, nada de lo que había escrito lograba convencerlo. Días antes Gruñón le había dicho que sus sorpresas no eran sorpresivas por lo que se propuso demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Pensó en lo mucho que odiaba tener un bloqueo y eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Le pareció gracioso el que se estuviera comportando como Gruñón.

Él le había ofrecido una de sus regalos sorpresa. Ese día Gruñón había estado más gruñón de lo usual y quiso animarlo. Sus regalos explosivos siempre lo hacían reír y él estaba seguro de que Gruñón no sería la excepción por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar en una sorpresita especial, una que estuviera acompañada de muchos colores. Quizás fue por eso que le afectó tanto el haber fallado.

—No caeré en esa trampa tan predecible —fueron las palabras de Gruñón.

No siempre los pitufos caían en sus trampas pero nunca se había sentido tan desmotivado como en ese momento. No era solo el hecho de que deseaba hacer feliz a Gruñón o que hubiera alguien a quien no le gustaran sus regalos explosivos, era el pitufo que lo hacía. Para Bromista Gruñón era el pitufo más especial de la aldea.

En ese momento se prometió a sí mismo hacer a Gruñón cambiar de opinión. Se dirigió a su casa y comenzó a pensar en el desarrollo de una idea que lograra hacer que, aunque sea por un pequeño momento, Gruñón dejara de ser gruñón y disfrutara de sus bromas. Estaba determinado a lograrlo e incluso dejar sus explosivos de lado hasta que encontrara la sorpresa que pudiera llegar al corazón de su pitufo favorito.

Todas sus ideas terminaban en explosiones, la que más le gustaba era en la que utilizaba un pastel pero la descartó al instante. Si bien Gruñón le dijo que sus regalos eran predecibles y que un pastel era algo diferente, Bromista admitía que en el fondo no era un cambio significativo. Retomó su lista y dibujó algunos trazos sin ningún significado. Nunca había imaginado que sorprender a Gruñón sería tan complicado.

Las explosiones eran sus favoritas. Le gustaba ver las reacciones de los pitufos cuando caían en ellas pero lo que más deseaba era conseguir un poco de la atención de Gruñón. Eso era algo que no se lo había dicho a ningún pitufo y dudaba llegar a hacerlo, si lo hacía, sin duda sería el propio Gruñón el primero en saberlo.

Arrugó la hoja y la lanzó, frustrado por no poder hacer algo que pudiera sorprender a Gruñón. Si bien amaba las explosiones no quería usarlas, sabía que Gruñón lo usaría de excusa y no quería darle esa oportunidad. Su lista golpeó la cabeza de Reportero, de no haber estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos le habría resultado divertido ver al pitufo investigar al dueño de la bola de papel.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Poeta, él había pasado a su casa para avisarle que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la cena. El gruñido de su estómago le recordó que debía alimentarlo y aunque no tenía deseos de hacerlo siguió a Poeta. Dudaba poder pensar con claridad con el estómago vacío. No le gustaba la sensación de estar sin ideas por lo que consideró pedirle ayuda a Genio, considerando que con sus conocimientos podría ayudarlo a crear una máquina tan asombrosa que dejara a Gruñón sin palabras.

Genio sugirió una máquina de pasteles y buscaron a Goloso. Como Goloso estaba ocupado Bromista decidió ayudarlo para terminar con el trabajo cuanto antes. No sabía hacer pasteles y ciertamente no era algo que disfrutaba pero estaba determinado a sorprender a Gruñón. Se tardaron toda la noche preparando los pasteles. Tomando en cuenta el destino que tendrían no se preocupó porque tuvieran un buen sabor, muchos de ellos ni siquiera tenían azúcar o estaban hechos en su mayor parte por crema pastelera.

—¡Estás loco! —le gritó Goloso —. ¡Es que no tienes sentimientos! ¡Los pasteles son para ser comidos!

Bromista se preguntó por qué Goloso actuaba de ese modo. Solo aceptó cuando Bromista le sugirió crear su propio pastel, el más delicioso que hubiera probado y uno que ningún pitufo podría olvidar.

—Siempre he querido tener mi propio postre —comentó Goloso con la mirada perdida, probablemente soñando con un enorme pastel —. Sería muy dulce, con muchas pitufresas.

De los dos, Goloso era el único que se tomaba en serio la creación de un nuevo pastel. Bromista solo combinaba ingredientes al azar. Muchos de los pasteles que hicieron ni siquiera tenían buen sabor, en especial los de Bromista, esto lejos de resultarle molesto ayudaba en sus planes, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Bromista. Él se sentía orgulloso de su creación.

Bromista no esperó para poner en acción su plan. En cuanto los pasteles estuvieron preparados y la máquina lista buscó a Gruñón. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo, desde que se propuso sorprenderlo, por lo que supuso que tendría la guardia baja, esperaba que fuera así. Goloso no se opuso, la mayoría ni siquiera eran comestibles. A Bromista no le molestaba haber fallado en sus intentos de repostería, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso de la consistencia grumosa que estos tenían.

Encontró a Gruñón tomando té. La forma en que estaba sentado, dándole la espalda, le resultó perfecta para su plan. Tuvo que contener la risa para no delatarse y hacerle saber al pitufo el lugar en el que se encontraban. Cargó un pastel en la máquina, uno de los más blandos y el que peor apariencia tenía. Presionó el botón que daría inicio al lanzamiento de pasteles con mucha ansiedad. Era el momento definitivo en que podría ver los resultados de su trabajo.

Gruñón lo esquivó. Eso lo hizo sentir desmotivado y confundido. No entendía cómo había fallado si tomó todas las prevenciones ni si había hecho algo mal, no quería pensar que su ansiedad arruinó uno de sus proyectos más grandes y lo que prometía ser la mejor de sus bromas. Lanzó otra bomba pastel sin importar que el factor sorpresa se había perdido quería demostrarle lo mucho que se había esforzado en esa broma, quería mostrarle lo inesperado que podía ser.

Gruñón esquivó todos los pasteles y él desistió después del décimo intento. Le quedaban pocos pasteles, suficientes para varios intentos más pero consideró en vano continuar. No era que le preocupara el tener que limpiar, sabía que tendría que hacerlo cuando su broma terminara y que debería hacerlo solo. Genio y Goloso le habían dicho que lo ayudaban pero la limpieza era algo en lo que no querían verse involucrados.

—¿Qué te pareció? —le preguntó Bromista haciéndose notar.

En sus manos, ocultas en su espalda llevaba un último pastel. Este era bonito, de todos los que usó era el más aceptable y el último que le quedaba. Quería demostrarle a Gruñón lo divertido que podía hacer y esa era su última oportunidad. Si bien la pregunta era para distraerlo esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Nada que me sorprendiera —respondió Gruñón con voz aburrida —. Aunque no tanto como el pastel que tienes en la espalda.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el pastel que Bromista tenía se resbalara de su mano. Había sido decepcionante para él ver todos sus esfuerzos fracasar. La mirada molesta de Gruñón era lo que más le afectaba, él sabía que de ser otro pitufo no le afectaría tanto, que su opinión valía más que la de todos los pitufos que disfrutaban de sus sorpresitas.

—Pero no fue tan predecible —agregó Gruñón sintiéndose culpable por la expresión triste en el rostro del pitufo frente a él.

Aquellas palabras no solo le devolvieron la alegría a Bromista, lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor. No era un cumplido, él lo sabía pero también conocía a Gruñón y sabía que él no solía hacer cumplidos y que solía ser muy reservado con sus sentimientos hasta el punto de negar su existencia.

No lo había sorprendido pero en ese momento a Bromista no parecía importarle. Dijo que no fue predecible así que lo tomó como una victoria personal y un motivo por el cual no rendirse. Él tenía la completa confianza de que su siguiente intento sería algo que no solo lograría sorprenderlo sino que también sería inolvidable. Lo besó. No supo porque lo hizo, solo sintió el impulso de hacerlo y obedeció a sus impulsos. No era algo de lo que se arrepentía, parte de él sentía que era lo correcto pero otra tenía miedo, no quería haberlo alejado con su impulsividad.

—Eso si fue una sorpresa —comentó Gruñón muy sonrojado.

—No fue una broma —se justificó Bromista, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo pero no quería que Gruñón lo malentendiera. Con lo mucho que amaba las bromas y con la fama que le había dado su nombre sabía que era muy probable que no le creyeran.

—Odiaría que fuera una broma —susurró Gruñón sin dirigirle la mirada.

A Bromista no le preocupaba el que hiciera eso. Conocía al pitufo frente a él y sabía que no tenía motivos para sentirse ofendido. Si actuaba de esa manera era porque mostrar sentimientos diferentes al odio era algo que no se le daba con facilidad y que por lo general trataba de evitar.

—Si lo hago de nuevo ¿Seguiría siendo una sorpresa?

—Supongo que podemos probarlo —respondió Gruñón en voz baja, demasiado sonrojado como para admitir que había algo que no odiaba y que, peor aún, le gustaba.


	6. Poeta y Pitufina

**Poeta y Pitufina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Corazón de tinta**

* * *

A Poeta le encantaba la poesía. Solía escribir de todo lo que veía pero el romance era lo que más lo apasionaba. Antes de conocer a Pitufina solía estar enamorado de la idea del amor. La mayoría de los poemas que escribió era sobre lo que veía, lo que pasaba en su día a día. Viviendo en la aldea la inspiración no le faltaba pero cuando quería escribir de romance era un poco diferente.

Sus poemas de amor no estaban dirigidos a nadie en específico. Antes de conocer a Pitufina solía escribirle al amor y a su deseo de conocer a alguien que lo hiciera vivir todos esos sentimientos y emociones sobre los que escribía. Cuando conoció a Pitufina sus poemas de amor estaban dirigidos a alguien, tenía un rostro que lo hacía suspirar y aunque no era el único que quería ser correspondido por Pitufina no era algo que le molestara, se conformaba con experimentar todas las emociones sobre las que había escrito sobre el pasado, o al menos así fue en el principio.

El amar sin ser amado no fue suficiente. Sus sentimientos crecieron y llegó a desear que estos pudieran llegar a alcanzar a Pitufina. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades, eran muchos pitufos y Pitufina no se había mostrado ninguna preferencia por uno de ellos. Eso nunca lo detuvo, le dolía el no ser correspondido pero sabía que sería peor si intentaba arrancar ese sentimiento de su corazón.

Los poemas que escribía para Pitufina no se los enseñaba a nadie. Nunca se había sentido avergonzado de sus poemas y esa no era la ocasión, si no los mostraba era porque los consideraba como algo personal, algo que solo deseaba compartir con su musa pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. A veces pensaba que Pitufina correspondía sus sentimientos pero luego entendía que hacía lo mismo con los demás, que solo estaba siendo amable.

Un día Pitufina descubrió sus poemas y él no supo que decir. Admitía que fue por su culpa, en un descuido perdió sus poemas. Ese día los había sacado de la caja en donde los guardaba, quería evitar que se llenaran de polvo pero uno de ellos quedó olvidado. Se reclamó varias veces por su descuido, valorándolos tanto como lo hacía no entendía como uno se había quedado atrás.

De todos los poemas que perdió ese fue el peor. Todos tenían su firma, eso no hubiera significado una diferencia importante pero ese tenía algo que lo hacía comprometedor. De todos los poemas era el único en que incluía el nombre de Pitufina, si no fuera por ese detalle pudiera haber dicho que el poema no era para nadie y que solo era sobre amor.

Los primeros días trató de evitar a Pitufina. Lo que sentía por ella era intenso pero no podría obligarla a corresponder sus sentimientos, era demasiado romántico como para si quiera intentarlo. Parte de él sabía que el motivo por el que lo hacía era que tenía miedo. Imaginar que pudiera ser rechazado, temer su indiferencia no se comparaba con un rechazo, no se sentía preparado para escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Pitufina.

Los primeros días pudo lograrlo. Pitufina no hizo ningún intento por hablar con él y creyó que nada había cambiado. Después de las primeras semanas dejó de evitarla. Creyó que Pitufina había olvidado que un pitufo le había dedicado un poema de amor. Al principio se sintió más tranquilo e incluso feliz pero luego ese sentimiento se transformó en tristeza. Si bien en un principio no se sintió listo para hablar con Pitufina acerca de sus sentimientos se sintió ofendido al saber que ella estaba enterada del amor que le profesaba y había preferido ignorarlo.

Incluso llegó a desear que lo rechazara para así poder poner fin a sus ilusiones. Sabía que le dolería pero también la incertidumbre lo lastimaba. Estar enamorado no era cómo lo había imaginado, lo hizo experimentar tanto tristezas como alegrías. Sus poemas eran el reflejo de lo que pasaba por su mente y por su corazón. Algunas estaban cargadas de dulzura y felicidad, otras de amargura y de sufrimiento. EL que encontró Pitufina era una mezcla de ambos y el único que contenía una dedicatoria.

Dejó de ocultarse considerando que no era necesario. Estaba convencido de que Pitufina no lo buscaría para hablar con él, incluso que se había olvidado por completo del poema. Aquello no le había hecho sentir mejor, una parte muy pequeña en su interior esperaba que sus palabras hubieran llegado al corazón de Pitufina pero esa parte era opacada por sus inseguridades, él no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas y luego verse destrozado por la realidad. Por eso lo tomó por sorpresa el que ese día se sentara a su lado y decidiera tener la conversación que por varios días había estado evitando.

Pitufina esperó a que todos se hubieran retirado para hablarle acerca del poema. Intentó marcharse pero la mirada de Pitufina le indicó que hacerlo sería un error. A pesar de estar aterrorizado por la idea de hablar con Pitufina sobre sus sentimientos tampoco deseaba hacerla enojar.

—Gracias por tu poema —le dijo Pitufina con una sonrisa.

—Si quieres puedo escribirte un poema —respondió Poeta sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada, deseando desaparecer en ese momento.

—Me haría muy feliz pero hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte y no quisiera que te escaparas antes de que lo hicieras —Pitufina hizo una pausa y Poeta pensó lo peor —. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un picnic?

De todos los posibles escenarios que Poeta había imaginado ninguno se parecía ni siquiera un poco a lo que había ocurrido. Pitufina no lo había rechazado, incluso le pidió que lo acompañara a un picnic, era… una cita. No quería adelantarse con sus conclusiones pero le era inevitable pensar que sus sentimientos habían alcanzado a Pitufina y que ella le correspondía

—Entiendo si tienes algo más que hacer pero me hubiera gustado que aceptaras —agregó Pitufina, no se veía tan animada como antes.

—No tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría acompañarte —respondió Poeta más tranquililo, en ningún momento quiso ofender a Pitufina.

—Nos vemos luego —Pitufina le extendió un sobre y lo besó antes de retirarse.

Durante varios minutos la mente de Poeta se quedó en blanco, Pitufina quería estar en un picnic con él, lo había besado. Sabía que ella no era de las que jugaban con los sentimientos de los demás. Lo había elegido. Cuando la viera le regalaría el más hermoso de los poemas. Ella era su más grande inspiración. Tomó papel y pluma, comenzó a escribir…

"Oda a Pitufina".


	7. Goloso y Armonía

**Goloso y Armonía**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Con sabor a dulce**

* * *

La cita de Armonía y Goloso comenzó en la tarde poco antes de que anocheciera, después de que los dos terminaran con sus deberes, celebraban su aniversario pero no por ello debían desatender sus responsabilidades. Para ambos pitufos aquella cita era muy importante. Ambos comenzaron a trabajar durante varios días para hacer de esa cita algo especial. Siempre solían tomarse muy enserio sus citas, especialmente las fechas importantes pero en esa ocasión tenían un motivo especial.

Armonía fue el primero en visitar a Sastre. Lo hizo unas semanas antes para asegurarse de tener un traje adecuado para la ocasión y no dejarle mucho trabajo a fue el segundo, lo hizo pocos minutos después que su novio. Ninguno de los dos se había puesto de acuerdo pero ambos compartían el mismo deseo.

A pesar de que Sastre tenía mucho trabajo pendiente le parecía tierno y divertido ver a dos pitufos tan enamorados. Él también quería un romance como el que ambos tenían pero no había contado con tanta suerte, cuando se enamoraba no era correspondido y cuando alguien se enamoraba de él no podía corresponderle, era toda una ironía.

Goloso y Armonía no se encontraron cuando recogieron el traje que Sastre les había hecho, unos minutos fueron los que marcaron la diferencia. No se habían puesto de acuerdo pero parecía que lo habían hecho, muchas de sus decisiones coincidían sin que se lo hubieran propuesto. Este hecho le pareció a Sastre de lo más divertido.

Goloso comenzó a preparar los postres favoritos de Armonía el día anterior. Se esforzó por hacer que los pastelillos tuvieron forma de instrumento musical, sabía lo mucho que amaba su novio la música. Incluso estaba dispuesto a escucharlo tocar aunque eso implicara tener un dolor de cabeza que no lo dejara dormir.

También preparó sus bocadillos favoritos. Quería hacer algo especial para su novio pero no podía olvidarse de su propio estómago, en especial cuando este no dejaba de gruñir. Armonía era el único que podía hacerlo ponerse a dieta pero en esa ocasión era algo que no consideró. Esa noche se desveló. Los hubiera preferido antes pero prefería los pastelillos frescos y el día siguiente no tendría tiempo. Debía cumplir con sus deberes antes de poder asistir a su cita con Armonía. No tenía a otro pitufo que lo reemplazara y Papa Pitufo no estaría de acuerdo en que no cumpliera con sus responsabilidades, especialmente porque las había descuidado en los últimos días.

Armonía trabajó en crear una canción para su novio. Normalmente trabajaba mucho en sus canciones y se esforzaba por hacer una buena melodía pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, estaba el deseo de mostrarle a Goloso lo mucho que le importaba y lo feliz que era de estar a su lado. Muchas de sus composiciones eran buenas pero por lo general fallaba cuando las ejecutaba.

Para Armonía esa melodía era importante, quería usarla para hacerle una pregunta especial que cambiaría la vida de ambos. Después de pensarlo por un largo tiempo y de cinco años de relación consideraba que había llegado el momento de que su relación tomara ese paso. Decidir el instrumento que usaría no fue sencillo pero al final eligió su trompeta. Era uno de sus instrumentos favoritos y con el que más cómodo se sentí ía compartir todo con Goloso.

Para muchos el que ambos comenzaran a salir fue una sorpresa, incluso hubieron quienes apostaron que no durarían mucho tiempo. No tenían nada en común, eso era cierto, a Armonía le gustaba la música, a Goloso la comida, sus mundos eran diferentes pero estaban conectados por un sentimiento: el amor.

La cita fue cerca del río Pitufo. Ese lugar era significativo para ambos, no solo fue el lugar en que compartieron su primer beso, también fue el lugar donde inició su noviazgo. Fue un día caluroso y Papá Pitufo propuso ir para refrescarse durante un rato. La mayoría de los pitufos prefirieron nadar, incluso ellos lo hacían pero habían comido y lo consideraban arriesgado para la salud.

Pitufina propuso jugar a la botella, Goloso aceptó solo para continuar comiendo y Armonía por curiosidad. Ambos se querían pero hasta ese momento ninguno lo había dicho en voz alta y no lo hicieron hasta que la botella los impulsó a hacerlo. Pitufina fue quien giró la botella cuando Armonía fue elegido, él pidió reto después de dudar por unos instantes. Aquella pequeña vacilación fue la que hizo a Pitufina tener una idea de lo que le pediría al Pitufo.

—Debes besar al pitufo que más te guste —fueron las palabras de Pitufina y las que marcaron un punto importante en la vida de Armonía y Goloso.

Después de dudarlo por unos minutos Armonía tomó el valor necesario para declararse. Se puso en pie y, para sorpresa de los pitufos que estaban jugando, se dirigió al lado de Goloso y lo besó. No comenzaron a salir ese día, les tomó varios días aceptar lo que sentían. El día en que Armonía le pidió a Goloso salir habían salido a recoger pitufresas pero la aparición de Azrael los hizo desviarse.

Se besaron al sentirse a salvo. Armonía le hizo saber a Goloso que el besarlo no era solo un juego y que realmente lo quería. Ver a Azrael los había asustado pero esa no fue la razón por la que se declaró. Después del beso para los dos le resultó imposible no dejar de pensar en el otro. Las diferencias desaparecieron, sentían que encajaban como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

Goloso fue el primero en llegar al lugar de la cita. Preparó el lugar para el picnic y probó algunos de los bocadillos que había llevado. Se dijo que no quería que el ruido de su estómago interrumpiera la cita pero eso solo era una excusa para comer primero. Todo lo que había preparado era tan delicioso que le resultaba imposible ignorarlo y esperar.

Goloso se aseguró de colocar el pastelillo decorado con una trompeta de crema pastelera. Era el postre en el que más había trabajado y por más apetitoso que le parecía no estaba dispuesto a comerlo pues era un regalo para Armonía. Tomó algunas zanahorias para acallar su estómago, en ese momento se felicitaba por haber sido prevenido. No le preocupaba llenarse antes de una cita, se conocía y sabía que siempre tenía hambre.

En cuanto llegó Armonía, Goloso lo recibió con un beso. Lo extraña con locura, el trabajar tanto en aquella cita les había impedido verse. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de encontrarse pero en todas ellas siempre había algo pequeño que los hacía tomar un camino diferente.

—Compuse una canción para ti —le dijo Armonía mientras le mostraba su trompeta.

—Me encantaría escucharla —respondió Goloso algo inseguro.

En cuanto Armonía comenzó a tocar sus dudas desaparecieron. Su novio desafinó en varias ocasiones pero no lo hizo tan mal como en otras ocasiones e incluso se podría decir que lo había hecho bien. Goloso disfrutó el regalo de Armonía e incluso le pidió que le tocara otra canción, aquello hizo feliz al pitufo músico.

—¿Un pastelillo? —sugirió Goloso inseguro, no dudaba de su decisión pero sí de la respuesta de Armonía, incluso llegó a pensar que se estaba apresurando.

Armonía no tardó encontrar lo que Goloso había puesto dentro del pasillo. No se rompió el diente pero llegó a lastimarse un poco. Aquello le extrañó, sabía que su novio era un gran cocinero y que no solía equivocarse a la hora de preparar algún bocadillo pero cuando vio su interior lo entendió todo. En ese momento se sintió el pitufo más feliz del mundo.

—Sí, acepto —respondió Armonía feliz, él quería proponerle matrimonio a Goloso pero no le molestaba que se le hubieran adelantado. Lo que más deseaba era compartir su vida con el pitufo que más amaba.


	8. Travieso y Sassette

**Travieso y Sassette**

 **Capítulo 8: La palabra más difícil**

* * *

Sassette estaba molesta con Travieso. Habían discutido pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores sentía que no podría perdonarlo. Ella no quería estar enojada con Travieso pues sabía que eso afectaría la forma en que se relacionaba con los otros pitufines. Ellos eran buenos amigos por lo que sabían que sería inevitable verlo cada vez que salieran a jugar.

No recordaba el motivo por el que habían discutido, Sassette estaba segura de que no había hecho nada que pudiera hacerlo molestar. Admitía que no acudió temprano al lugar en donde se reunirían para practicar, faltando poco para el día Pitufo se habían propuesto volver a unir la banda. Llegó tarde pero se disculpó, Pitufina y ella estuvieron jugando a peinarse por lo que perdió la noción del tiempo.

A Nat y a Tristón no parecía molestarle su retraso pero a Travieso sí. Incluso le dijo que si no le interesaba jugar con ellos mejor no se hubiera presentado. Aquello la hizo enojar, Sassette consideraba que no se había retrasado demasiado y que Travieso no tenía derecho a hablarle de ese modo.

Sassette se sintió avergonzada al recordar la forma en que había tratado a Travieso pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando recordó la forma en que él la trató. Sabía que no era excusa para reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo pero se sintió atacada y solo pensó en defenderse.

Escuchó a alguien toca la puerta de su casa. Se tapó la cara con la almohada y pretendió no escuchar. Aunque sabía que era poco probable que Travieso llamara no quería arriesgarse a tener que hablar con él.

—¡No quiero hablar con nadie! —gritó Sassette cuando volvió a escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

—Ni siquiera conmigo —le preguntó Pitufina y se sintió avergonzada, era Travieso con quien estaba enojada, no tenía por qué gritarle a alguien más.

—Pasa —indicó con voz derrotada.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Pitufina, no parecía molesta —. Te vi regresar molesta y no me respondiste cuando te hablé.

—Discutí con Travieso, él se quejó porque llegué tarde.

—Siento que eso haya pasado —le dijo Pitufina y Sassette supo que sus palabras eran sinceras —. Es que es divertido tener a una compañera con la que charlar ¿Intentaste hablar con él?

—Sí, pero no me escuchó —comentó Sassette mientras hacía un puchero, recordar la forma en que Travieso le había hablado la hacía enojar.

—Eso no fue nada pitufo de su parte, debería disculparse.

—Eso no arreglaría nada, él me llamó mala amiga.

—Deberías vengarte —comentó Pitufina de manera casual, eso tomó por sorpresa a Sassette, ella esperaba que le dijera que se disculpara y buscara una manera de hacer las paces.

—Podría pedirle a Cochinón su basura y llenarla su sombrero.

—Probablemente no vuelvan a ser amigos pero eso no importa, el orgullo es lo más importante.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que la determinación de Sassette disminuyera hasta desaparecer. Hasta ese momento solo había pensado en que estaba enojada con Travieso, nunca llegó a pensar que ese pudiera ser el fin de su amistad. Quiso pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no volver a hablarle, que no debería aceptar sus disculpas si llegara a hablarle pero esos pensamientos eran opacados por una voz parecida a la de Pitufina que le preguntaba si valía la pena.

Las palabras de Travieso la ofendieron, no lo podía negar. Se sintió molesta cuando la llamó mala amiga y no deseaba volver a hablarle pero si era sincera consigo misma ella no se portó mejor. Estuvo a la defensiva y pensó, que de no haber actuado de ese modo quizás Travieso le hubiera dicho lo que le molestaba.

—Pero él no me ha buscado para disculparse —agregó Sassette de pronto, su enojo había disminuido pero seguía presente.

—¿Eso significa que estás dispuesta a perdonarlo? —le preguntó Pitufina con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé —respondió y era sincera. No quería perder su amistad con Travieso pero no estaba segura de poder olvidar la forma en que le habló —. Sé que fui grosera y que dije cosas que no sentía, mi actitud no fue la más pitufa pero él empezó.

—Solo piensa en lo que realmente importa —le dijo Pitufina antes de marcharse.

Nat, Tristón y Travieso llegaron poco antes de que anocheciera. Los dos se veían incómodos y Sassette confirmó sus sospechas, si no hacía algo no volverían a ser los amigos que fueron en el pasado y eso le dolió. Eran sus mejores amigos, habían estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas, los quería a todos aunque discutiera muchas veces con Travieso.

De no haber estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos Sassette hubiera notado las miradas que Tristón y Nat le dedicaban a Travieso. Ella no era la única que se debatía en perdonar y olvidar. Travieso sabía que lo había arruinado todo pero no quería decirle que había actuado por miedo, había escuchado que cuando creciera ya no le interesaría jugar con ellos y reaccionó mal. Sabía que no había justificación para sus actos pero no sabía cómo hacer las paces con Sassette, su orgullo no lo dejaba hacer lo correcto.

Después de discutir con Sassette se había alejado del grupo pero Nat y Tristón lo encontraron. Ellos le insistieron que debía disculparse pero él se negó. En ese momento había creído que tenía la razón y que si alguien debía disculparse era Sassette por no ser una buena amiga. No quería hablar con nadie pero lo que le dijo Nat fue algo en lo que no pudo dejar de pensar.

—Si no te disculpas, tú serás el responsable de perderla. Ella es nuestra amiga y aunque crezca no nos abandonaría pero tú te empeñas en alejarla.

Esa noche ambos tuvieron problemas en dormir. A pesar de las horas transcurridas la discusión seguía fresca en la memoria de ambos. El enojo había disminuido y ya no era el que controlaba las palabras de ambos pero era la vergüenza la que les impedía hablar. Aceptar su error fue el primer paso pero faltaba algo más, decir la palabra más difícil.

De haber prestado atención hubieran notado el momento en que Tristón y Nat abandonaron el dormitorio o cuando los dejaron encerrados. Solo estuvieron conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban cuando ellos le gritaron que no los dejarían salir hasta que resolvieran sus problemas.

—No vamos a permitir que continúen por más tiempo esta tonta pelea —les gritó Tristón.

Travieso intentó salir, intentó convencerlos para que abrieran la puerta pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a escucharlo. Sassette fue la primera en comprender lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera y aunque le molestara, internamente agradeció por ello. Quería a sus amigos pero sabía que de no tener un empujoncito probablemente hubiera dejado pasar años antes de hablar con Travieso.

—Lo siento —le dijo después de una larga pausa, imaginar una vida sin Travieso la había hecho aceptar lo mucho que lo quería y lo importante que era para ella.

—Yo soy quién debería disculparse, fui grosero, tenía miedo de perderte —respondió Travieso, decir aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

Ambos sonrieron felices de haber acabado con esa pelea, alegres de saber que no se perderían. Ambos se querían pero eran muy jóvenes para comprender el lazo que los unía.


	9. Nat y Tristón

**Nat y Tristón**

 **Capítulo 9: Muchos colores**

* * *

Ese día Tristón y Nat habían salido solos, usualmente Sassete y Travieso los acompañaban pero en esa ocasión no pudieron. El día anterior ambos se habían colado en la cocina para robar unos bocadillos, Goloso los había descubierto y estaban castigados. Ellos habían intentado sacar a Sassette y a Travieso de esa ocasión, hicieron muchos planes para poder salir sin que nadie lo notara pero Fortachón se había encargado de vigilarlos y arruinar todos sus planes.

Ellos ofrecieron ayudarlos para terminar antes. La idea de dejarlos atrás no era algo que les gustara pero tuvieron que resignarse. El castigo era para los pitufos que se colaron en la cocina, nada de lo que pudieran hacer podría arreglar algo.

—Vayan sin nosotros —le dijo Sassette con actitud derrotada pero sin reclamarles el que continuaran con aquel viaje —. Diviértanse y aprovechen su tiempo a solas.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Nat y Tristón se sonrojaran. Travieso al ver la reacción de sus amigos comenzó a reírse. En aquel momento Nat y Tristón tuvieron la sensación de que se estaban perdiendo de algo importante pero no quisieron preguntar, no estaban seguros de querer conocer la respuesta.

—No exageres, Sassette —le dijo Travieso cuando terminó de reír —. Encontraremos la manera de salir con esta y ver eso que Nat tanto insiste que veamos.

—Me aburro —agregó Sassete poco antes de sacarle la lengua a su amigo.

Nat había sugerido ir al bosque para ver las mariposas, Tristón no estaba convencido de querer ir pero no logró convencerlo de lo contrario. Nat estaba tan entusiasmado que no deseaba hacer algo que lo molestara. Como Sassette y Travieso no pudieron acompañarlos prometieron que les llevaría algunas pitufresas.

—Debes darte prisa, Tristón, si llegamos a tiempo podremos ver cuando las mariposas regresen al bosque — comentó Nat notablemente emocionado.

—Pero mañana también podemos verlo —comentó Tristón no tan emocionado.

—Sí y también tenemos que regresar para volver a verlo, es algo que solo ocurre una vez al año.

Tristón comprendió las palabras de Nat cuando llegaron al lugar donde las mariposas regresaban después de invernar. Ellas llegaron en grupo, cubriendo el cielo con sus colores. Pocas veces se podía ver a tantas mariposas juntas y ambos concordaban en que incluso cuando lo volvieran a ver al día siguiente la experiencia sería completamente diferente

—Es una lástima que Sassette y Travieso se lo pierdan —comentó Tristón al recordar a sus amigos.

—Anímate —le dijo Nat con una sonrisa —. Mañana podremos ver a otros grupos de mariposas, verás lo divertido que puede ser.

—Gracias —le dijo Tristón de pronto, aquello tomó a Natural por sorpresa —. Gracias por compartir este momento tan especial.

—No es nada —agregó Nat de manera despreocupada, pensando que, quizás, en el futuro le diría lo mucho que había disfrutado compartir ese momento junto a él y que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Nat no sabía si las palabras de Sassette eran sobre la casi-cita que tenían o si solo estaba bromeando pero no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar mucho. Frente a él podía ver a las mariposas que regresaban a su hogar después de un largo viaje y a su lado estaba el pitufo que le gustaba. Le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Tristón, él estaba observando el vuelo de las mariposas, se preguntó si sentía lo mismo. Un agarre en su mano se lo confirmó, la mirada que Tristón le dedicó hizo que las palabras no fueran necesarias.

Sassette y Travieso no tardaron en unírseles, Nat dudaba que hubieran terminado con el castigo en tan poco tiempo. Por la forma en que ambos se reían supuso que, después de muchos intentos, habían logrado esquivar la vigilancia de Fortachón.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó Tristón.

—Digamos que solo necesitábamos del distractor pitufindicado.


	10. Filósofo y Pitufina

**Filósofo y Pitufina**

 **Capítulo 10: Algo importante por decir**

* * *

Pitufina estaba regando sus flores cuando vio a un grupo de pitufos reunidos. Con mucha curiosidad de acercó hasta el lugar. No tardó en descubrir el motivo por el que estaban en ese lugar, Filósofo estaba repartiendo los personajes para la obra que se realizaría en la aldea para la celebración del día Pitufo.

—Actor, tendrás el protagónico —Filósofo le entregó el guión.

Actor comenzó a ensayar en cuanto tuvo su guión. Pitufina lo vio pronunciar algunas palabras antes de retirarse. Luego observó a Filósofo continuar repartiendo los guiones. Él también se había apartado para asignarle un personaje a Valiente. Supo que debería alcanzarlo si quería participar de la obra y poder hablar con él.

—¿Podría yo participar? —preguntó Pitufina emocionada.

—De hecho estaba por ir a buscarte, eres la heroína de la obra —continuó hablando Filósofo sin apartar la vista de los guiones —. Debes comenzar a practicar tus líneas, tenemos poco tiempo para la presentación.

—¿Qué papel tienes?

—Ninguno, soy el director —respondió Filósofo orgulloso de su tarea —. Es complicado pero sabes que no existe nada demasiado difícil o fácil que pitufo Filósofo no pueda hacer, además es lo que siempre hago.

Pitufina tomó el guión y le dio una rápida revisión. No estaba segura de si se trataba de una historia de amor, tendría que revisarla más a fondo para confirmarlo pero sí de que quería participar en la obra y usar un hermoso vestido mientras lo hacía. Filósofo le había dicho que era la heroína de la historia, justo el papel que quería. De pronto una duda invadió su mente.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera aceptado?

—Le asignaría el papel a otro pitufo —respondió Filósofo restándole importancia —. Como soy el director no me preocupa el que me tocara ser la heroína.

—Pero no es la primera vez que diriges una obra y actúas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —comentó Filósofo con una expresión de notable desagrado —. Una vez fui princesa y no volvería a tomar a un personaje que involucre un beso aunque tenga que enfrentarme al enojo de Actor.

Pitufina se preguntó a quién había tenido que besar Filósofo para que le molestara tanto la idea de volver a interpretar un personaje femenino. No le sorprendía el que tuviera que hacerlo, recordaba que años atrás se había enfermado antes de una presentación y Fortachón tuvo que sustituirla, incluso había guardado la peluca que usó. Dudaba que le pudiera servir para ella pero sí para molestar a Fortachón.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pitufo Filósofo? —lo llamó Actor, acababa de regresar —. La obra es en una semana. Como director de la obra debes estar pendiente de todos los detalles.

—No debes preocuparte. Pitufo Filósofo está a cargo, no hay nada que temer.

—Sí, sí, como sea —le dijo Actor tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a rastras

Escuchó a Filósofo quejarse en repetidas ocasiones sin lograr que Actor lo soltara. Pitufina se lamentó de haber perdido su oportunidad y se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Vanidoso. Según su guión compartían muchas escenas. No deseaba practicar pero necesitaba distraerse un poco, había perdido una oportunidad para decir algo importante.

Vanidoso estaba ensayando. Pitufina sabía que no le molestaba hacerlo a pesar de que hacía varias interrupciones para verse en el espejo. Pensó en jugarle una broma pero supo que era inútil intentar acercarse a él sin que la notara. Si bien la mayor parte de su atención se encontraba posada sobre el espejo en su mano supo que desde el lugar en el que se encontraba podía reflejarse en el mismo.

—¡Hola, Pitufina! —le saludó Vanidoso mientras guardaba su espejo —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ensayo, tendré el protagónico en la obra.

—Y supongo que Actor te obligó a ensayar, siempre se toma muy enserio las obras pero esta vez se está superando a sí mismo, con eso de que tiene el protagónico.

—Supongo —comentó Pitufina de forma desinteresada mientras tomaba el guión y al igual que Actor comenzó a leer en voz alta sus líneas.

Al principio Vanidoso la ignoró y continuó observándose en el espejo pero después de ver a Pitufina ensayando por varios minutos decidió unirse a su ensayo. Ambos compartían muchas escenas por lo que podrían ensayarlas sin tener que esperar a los otros pitufos. Vanidoso hizo una pausa cuando terminaron el acto y aunque se miró en el espejo en sus ojos no estaba la usual adoración que solía tener cuando estaba frente a un espejo.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Vanidoso mientras comprobaba la temperatura de su frente —. No tienes fiebre pero sigue siendo raro que quieras ensayar y que no te ilusione ser la protagonista ¿acaso es un pitufo? Dime su nombre.

—No es eso —respondió Pitufina sonrojada —. Solo quiero dar lo mejor de mí en la obra de Actor.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos pitufos se separaran. Vanidoso se mostró curioso, Pitufina avergonzada al ser encontrada con su mejor amigo tan cerca de su rostro, incluso murmuró varias cosas que nadie pudo entender. El pitufo que entró no parecía prestarles atención, la ropa que cargaba le impedía ver con claridad.

—Traigo los vestuarios —Filósofo colocó la ropa en la silla más cercana —, espero no interrumpir.

—No es lo que piensas —se apresuró a responder Pitufina.

—Compraba que no tenía fiebre —agregó Vanidoso de manera despreocupada.

—Lo decía por los libretos. Faltando poco para la presentación deberían estar ensayando aunque si Pitufina está enferma lo mejor es que descanse —les regañó Filósofo pero luego suavizó su expresión —. No te presiones, Pitufina, estaré supervisando la pitufiobra pero si necesitas algo o no te sientes bien pudo prepararte una medicina o buscarte un reemplazo.

—Filósofo —le llamó Pitufina inmediatamente, se notaba nerviosa o más bien ansiosa —. ¿Podrías ayudarme a practicar mis líneas? Vanidoso me ayuda con su parte pero no es el único con el que comparto pitufiescenas.

—Pituficlaro, pero primero tengo que entregar estos vestuarios.

Filósofo le entregó a Vanidoso sus vestuarios después de revisar en su libreta cuáles eran los que le tocaban. A pesar de que tenía varios trajes que entregar no se marchó hasta asegurarse de que le quedaban bien a Pitufina y a Vanidoso. De los dos el pitufo con la flor en el sombrero era el que más emocionado se encontraba con la ropa que usaría.

—Eso confirma que alguien te gusta —le dijo Vanidoso con tono acusador —. De lo contrario no te molestaría que Filósofo le contara a los otros pitufos.

—¿Continuamos ensayando? —comentó Pitufina mientras le mostraba el guión pero sin lograr ocultar por completo la incomodidad que sentía.

—Amiga, estas muy mal —Vanidoso negó con la cabeza antes de retomar el guión. No creía en las palabras de Pitufina pero tampoco quería molestarla con algo que sabía la incomodaría.

Vanidoso no estaba cuando Filósofo regresó, había salido por algunos bocadillos. Faltaba mucho para la cena pero había dicho que, después de tanto trabajo, merecían un refrigerio. Ella se vio tentada en hacerlo pero al final se negó, tuvo el presentimiento de que debía quedarse en ese lugar y continuar ensayando aunque después de cinco minutos lo dejó y se reprochó por ello. Vanidoso tenía razón, a ella no le gustaba ensayar y si lo hacía era principalmente por lo nerviosa que estaba.

Pitufina retomó su ensayo cuando Filósofo regresó. Ella admitía que no se sabía la mayoría de sus diálogos pero confiaba en que lo estaba haciendo bien y que con leer su guión dos veces sería suficiente para interpretar a su personaje a la perfección pero las palabras de Filósofo le decían lo contrario.

—Te falta dicción. Tienes que abrir más la boca cuando vas a hablar —Filósofo le extendió un lápiz —, tómalo y muérdelo, trata de leer tus líneas con el lápiz en esa posición.

Pitufina le sacó la lengua como respuesta. Sabía que no debían extrañarle las palabras de Filósofo, él parecía ser un experto en encontrar defectos en lo que los otros pitufos hacían así como para ignorar sus propios errores. Pitufina no negaba que estaba siendo infantil pero le molestaban esas palabras en especial cuando se estaba esforzando tanto. Repasaron sus líneas varias veces. Pitufina pensó que ese era el momento para decirle a Filósofo eso tan importante que ocupaba decir pero no tuvo la oportunidad, Vanidoso y Actor entraron en ese momento, no interrumpieron nada pero le quitaron a Pitufina la oportunidad de hablar.

—Filósofo —le llamó Actor—. ¿No deberías estar preparando el escenario?

—En eso estaba —se excusó Filósofo—, solo ayudaba a Pitufina con sus líneas.

—Yo la ayudo —le dijo antes de empujar a Filósofo —, después de todo eres el que siempre está dando órdenes y yo soy el protagonista.

Los siguientes días fueron muy atareados para los pitufos en la aldea. Entre ensayos y tareas estos tenían poco tiempo para descansar y jugar. Aquello frustraba a Pitufina, todas las veces en que quiso hablar con Filósofo siempre había algo que la interrumpía. De todos eran él y Actor quienes estaban más ocupados, parecían empeñados en dar una función perfecta para todos los pitufos.

La obra se presentó y fue un éxito. Actor se mostró orgulloso por el resultado de la misma y Goloso preparó varios bocadillos para celebrar la ocasión. Al día siguiente todos los pitufos volverían a sus actividades cotidianas pero ella no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Aquello por lo que pasaba era nuevo, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que decir esas palabras ni pensaba que fuera tan complicado.

Pitufina decidió regresar al escenario. Los otros pitufos estaban muy cansados por lo que decidieron dejar la limpieza para el día siguiente y Papá Pitufo les había dicho que no era necesario que lo hicieran. Al no poder dormir decidió que podía ayudar a recoger la utilería, tenía la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba sola. Cerca de donde estaba se encontraba Filósofo recogiendo la utilería que usaron. Notó como cada vez que guardaba algo lo apuntaba en la libreta que había usado durante los preparativos de la obra. Ella no se consideraba como alguien irrespetuoso pero tuvo curiosidad de saber que era lo que escribía. Aprovechando un momento en que la puso de lado y que él parecía ignorar su presencia, tomó la libreta. Se sintió decepcionada al ver que estaba escrito en clave.

—Pitufina, Pitufina —le dijo Filósofo a la vez que le quitaba su libreta —. Necesito tener todo en orden.

—¿Me enseñarías tu clave secreta?

—Tal vez —respondió filósofo sin mirarla, había comenzado a escribir nuevamente y su atención estaba puesta sobre el vestuario —, pero es mi clave secreta, mi secreto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó Pitufinacambiando de tema, algo decepcionada al obtener una respuesta negativa.

—Hubo un pequeño accidente el laboratorio y Papá Pitufo me encomendó limpiar lo que quede de la obra solo. Aunque normalmente tengo estas tareas porque soy el director.

—No creo que te moleste algo de ayuda —le dijo Pitufina a la vez que tomaba una espada de utilería.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema pero Papá Pitufo me dijo que debía hacerlo solo —le dijo el pitufo de lentes a la vez que le quitaba la espada.

—Papá Pitufo no tiene por qué enterarse —le dijo Pitufina sin soltar sus manos ni apartar su mirada de los ojos de Filósofo.

La espada de cartón cayó e hizo un sonido sordo pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Pasaron minutos antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara Hasta que Filósofo hizo el primer movimiento, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Debo continuar —le dijo Filósofo —. Papá Pitufo podría molestarse si…

Pitufina no quería escuchar a Filósofo hablando ni mencionando a Papá Pitufo por lo que para callarlo lo besó. Varias veces pensó en cómo se le confesaría pero nunca imaginó que pudiera darse de ese modo mas no se arrepentía. No pudo expresarse con palabras pero esperaba que ese beso le transmitiera sus sentimientos.


	11. Genio y Fortachón

**Genio y Fortachón**

 **Capítulo 11: Duerme bien**

* * *

Cuando Fortachón notó que Genio no había asistido al desayuno pensó que algo malo había le pasado. Su primera opción fue Gargamel, no sería nada extraño que hubiera salido a recoger algunas pitufresas o a cumplir con alguna otra tarea y hubiera sido atrapado por el malvado hechicero o por su gato. Le preguntó a todos los pitufos si lo habían visto pero solo Soñador le pudo dar respuestas.

—Creo que está trabajando en uno de sus inventos, ayer Genio parecía muy emocionado con terminar algo.

Fortachón recordó que el día anterior había visto a Genio hablando con Papá Pitufo, no estaba seguro de qué hablaban pero le pareció escuchar sobre las pitufresas. Tomó unos panecillos y jugo de pitufresas antes de dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amigo. Conocía a Genio y sabía que cuando se obsesionaba con algo podía dedicarle horas, olvidándose de todo, incluso de comer.

Cuando Genio lo recibió en su casa confirmó que no estaba equivocado. El uniforme de Genio estaba cubierto de aceite en su mayor parte y sus ojos cubiertos por unas ojeras que delataban una noche en vela. Bostezó en repetidas ocasiones pero cuando le preguntó si deseaba dormir lo escuchó negar en varias ocasiones y asegurar que no estaba cansado.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer que Genio abandonara su proyecto antes de que este estuviera concluido decidió ayudarlo. Si bien no contaba con la inteligencia de su amigo para construir máquinas confiaba en que su fuerza fuera de suficiente ayuda para terminar con aquello y que su amigo pudiera dormir.

—Gracias, compañero. Podrías alcanzarme la pitufillave inglesa.

—¿Qué haces? —Fortachón le extendió la herramienta que le había pedido.

—Lo llamo el pitufador de frío automático, con esto podremos mantener la comida a bajas temperaturas y conservarla por más pitufitiempo.

—Suena asombroso —comentó Fortachón pensando en el invierno. No habían tenido problemas para almacenar provisiones pero consideraba que el invento de Genio los ayudaría a guardar otro tipo de alimentos —. Goloso debe estar muy emocionado.

—Él lo pitufo, dice que no es justo no poder guardar sus platillos favoritos, aunque no es como si dejara muchos, o siquiera algo.

La máquina que Genio estaba construyendo era grande, Fortachón supuso que era de ese modo para poder guardar grandes cantidades de alimentos en su interior. Su amigo solía pensar mucho en esos detalles por lo que no le sorprendió que en ese caso lo hiciera, aunque se notaba agotado. Intentó sugerirle que hiciera una pausa en su proyecto pero Genio lo interrumpió, no quería dejar el proyecto para después y no dejaría que el sueño lo detuviera.

—En ese caso te traeré algo de comida —comentó Fortachón molesto por lo obstinado que podía ser su amigo.

No era la primera vez que se apartaba de todos por dedicarle a la construcción de algún artefacto, en ocasiones lo hacía incluso durante días completos y no salía hasta que estos estuvieran finalizados. "Al menos no se encerró esta vez", pensó Fortachón resignado, en ese caso hubiera tenido algunas complicaciones para verlo.

Tomó unos pastelillos para Genio y para él. Se felicitó a sí mismo por haber llegado en ese momento, eran los últimos que quedaban, de hecho no había quedado nada del desayuno pero Goloso había horneado otros por lo que él y Genio tendrían pastelillos frescos. Fortachón sabía que de haber llegado varios minutos después no habría quedado ninguno.

Cuando regresó a la casa de Genio este continuaba trabajando pero se detuvo al sentir el olor de los panecillos. Genio guardó sus herramientas y él le extendió uno. No supo si Genio planeaba rechazarlos, el estómago de su compañero gruñó antes de que siquiera pudiera intentarlo. Fortachón se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había comido, recordaba que estuvo en la cena pero apenas había probado bocado.

—Gracias, es muy pitufo de tu parte —le dijo Genio y Fortachón solo pudo pensar que se veía adorable.

—No es nada, despitufate.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Genio continuó con su trabajo. Fortachón le alcanzó varias de las herramientas que necesitaba o sostenía las piezas que necesitaba ajustar. O al menos eso hicieron hasta que Genio dejó caer una de sus herramientas. Faltaron pocos centímetros para que esta cayera sobre Fortachón pero eso no fue lo que le molestó.

—Lo siento —le dijo Genio apenado.

Fortachón lo cargó sobre sus hombros. Sabía que su amigo no lo golpearía intencionalmente por lo que tomó eso como una señal de que necesitaba con urgencia descansar. Escuchó a Genio quejarse varias veces y repetir que necesitaba terminar con su trabajo pero lo ignoró y no se detuvo hasta que lo dejó en su cama.

—Fue un accidente —le dijo Genio molesto —. Déjame continuar con el pitufador de frío automático.

—Necesitas descansar —le dijo Fortachón con seriedad pero sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara.

—No tengo sueño —se quejó Genio pero un bostezo lo delató —. Tal vez un poco pero puedo seguir trabajando.

—Y si duermes un pitufirato, yo te despierto y continuas pitufando.

—Trato —agregó Genio después de bostezar nuevamente, no quería admitir que estaba agotado, supuso que dormir por una hora no haría ningún daño —. Pero me despiertas.

—Duerme bien —le dijo Fortachón, no quería mentirle a Genio diciendo que lo haría, sabía que cuando despertara estaría molesto pero no deseaba verlo en ese estaba, exigiéndose tanto.

Fortachón se quedó junto a Genio por un tiempo más. Sabía que no era necesario y que podría irse a practicar con las pesas pero no quería hacerlo. No había nada que lo obligara a quedarse, era solo su deseo de quedarse junto a Genio y velar sus sueños. "Te quiero" fueron las palabras que le susurró. Amar a Genio lo sentía tan natural como respirar, siempre había sido ellos dos y esperaba que se mantuviera de ese modo.

—También te quiero —susurró Genio entre sueños.


	12. Tontín y Marina

**Tontín y Marina**

 **Capítulo 12: Nuestros mundos**

* * *

La primera vez que vio Marina a Tontín fue cuando lo salvó de ahogarse. Ella estaba recogiendo algas marinas cuando lo vio sumergirse en la profundidad de las aguas. Se apresuró en nadar hasta alcanzarlo y cuando lo hizo lo tomó entre sus manos. Fue difícil llevarlo hasta la superficie, era muy pesado para ella.

Cuando lo hizo lo llevó hasta la orilla e intentó revivirlo. Era poco lo que sabía de los pitufos, la mayoría se lo había contado su padre, el Rey Acuario y esa era la primera vez que veía a uno de cerca pero sabía que necesitaban de aire así que presionó su abdomen en repetidas ocasiones y luego posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un intento por pasarle aire. Cuando lo vio toser se sintió aliviada al saber que continuaba con vida.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó Marina.

—Jugaba con mis amigos —respondió Tontín con dificultad, la garganta le dolía por el agua que había tragado —, pero me he caído y… no recuerdo lo que pasó después.

—Te ayudaré a reencontrarte con ellos —le prometió Marina.

Mientras que Tontín recuperaba fuerzas, ella trató de buscar el lugar en donde se encontraban otros pitufos. Recorrió el río hasta llegar a la cascada pero no encontró nada, pensó en adentrarse en el mar pero dudaba que ese fuera el camino que tomaron. Le preguntó a Tontín y él confirmó lo que pensaba.

Marina continuó analizando el lugar. Si no había nadie cerca de donde ellos se encontraban y no habían navegado en el mar debían estar al otro lado de la cascada. Tontín le había dicho que estaba jugando con sus amigos y no quería considerar el hecho de que los pitufos lo hubieran abandonado a su suerte. Sabía poco de ellos pero había algo en Tontín que le decía que nadie podría dejarlo solo, incluyéndola a ella que estaba determinada a ayudarlo por más agotadora que pudiera ser esa tarea.

—¿Te sientes bien para regresar al agua? —le preguntó a Tontín, al ver que negaba se apresuró en agregar —. Tus amigos deben estar del otro lado de la cascada, la única forma en que pueda acompañarte es a través del río pero para ello deberías sujetarte a mi cola.

—Pero no quisiera que te lastimaras —le dijo Tontín y Marina pudo comprobar que realmente estaba preocupado, eso la hizo sentir conmovida.

—Pero necesitas de ayuda, no puedo dejarte aquí solo.

—¡Gracias! —respondió Tontín con una sonrisa, Marina se preguntó qué tenía ese pitufo que la hacía sentir de ese modo.

Cuando Tontín comenzó a toser, Marina se sintió preocupada. Ella era una sirena por lo que no le afectaba el agua pero a Tontín sí. Ella no sabía que Tontín estaba resfriado pero sabía que no era algo precisamente bueno por lo que temió hacerlo regresar al agua. Trató de buscar otras alternativas, incluso consideró que Tontín viajara por la orilla él solo pero lo descartó en el momento en que lo vio tropezar, estaba muy cansado como para poder terminar el largo recorrido que le esperaba.

Marina trató de concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor pero por más que lo intentaba no podía localizar ninguno. Aquel lugar se encontraba demasiado silencioso para su gusto y lo único que alteraba con el orden del lugar eran los ocasionales tosidos de Tontín que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Tienes alguna forma de localizarlos?

—No pero ellos me encontraran.

—Espérame un momento —le dijo Marina antes de sumergirse en las aguas del río.

Había escuchado muchas historias mientras recorría el mar y visto a muchos barcos. Recordaba que en una ocasión vio a un grupo de linfas tomándolas y usarla en una de ellas que se comportaba del mismo modo que Tontín. No estaba segura de si era lo correcto pero si de que no podría quedarse sin hacer nada.

No fue difícil encontrarlas, había muchas de esas en el río. Estas crecían en las partes más profundas, al ser una sirena no tenía problemas en adentrarse y tomar algunas. Varias veces había nadado a través de ellas, era divertido hacerlo. En esa ocasión no tuvo tiempo para jugar, no quería hacer esperar al pitufo.

Cuando salió a la superficie lo primero que hizo fue extenderle las algas a Tontín. No estaba segura de cómo funcionarían pero quería hacer algo por ese pitufo. Lo vio arrugar el ceño al probarlas, supuso que debían tener un sabor horrible, no quiso probarlas para confirmarlo. También notó comenzó a toser con menos frecuencia y eso la hizo sentir mejor.

Los pitufos no se demoraron en llegar. Ellos lo habían estado buscando desde el momento en que Tontín se había extraviado. Genio había construido un pitufibote para que los pitufos pudieras usarlo en el agua. Tontín lo usó durante el tercer recorrido y cayó cuando pasaron cerca de la cascada.

—Será mejor que te lleve a la casa —le regañó Filósofo —. Si no te secas pronto podrías contraer una pitufineumonía.

—Puedo hacer algo primero —le dijo Tontín algo avergonzado, Marina se preguntó por qué lo hacía.

—¿Es importante? —preguntó Filósofo y al ver que asentía le extendió su bufanda —. No querrás tener una pitufineumonía o hipotermia, ciertamente eres un descuidado.

Tontín se acercó al agua, justo en el lugar donde Marina se encontraba. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ella y eso la hizo sonrojar. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta atención sobre ella, tampoco era algo que disfrutara. Solamente se quedó allí por Tontín, en poco tiempo ese pitufo torpe se había convertido en alguien importante para ella.

—Prometo volver a verte —fueron las palabras de Tontín y ella esperó ese momento, quería hablar con él sin tener que preocuparse de que algo malo llegara a pasarle.


	13. Vanidoso y Fortachón

**Vanidoso y Fortachón**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Algo especial**

* * *

Cuando Papá Pitufo dijo que esa noche podrían ver un cometa en las plantaciones de pitufresas, Vanidoso supo que debía ir a verlo junto a Fortachón. Era algo que solo ocurría una vez cada trescientos años y él deseaba compartir ese momento con el pitufo que más amaba. Cuando Fortachón le dijo que contaría los minutos para que ese momento llegara supo que deseaba hacer de ese momento algo inolvidable.

Comenzaron a salir diez años atrás cuando vieron a un grupo de gitanos reunidos. Vanidoso recordaba haber visto una de las flores más hermosas y haber deseado en voz alta tener una para decorar su sombrero, también que Fortachón le había pedido que lo esperara. En ese momento no supo lo que planeaba, le sorprendió verlo acercarse a uno de los jardines y burlas a uno de los gatos. En ese momento pensó que era muy valiente de su parte y en ese momento seguía pensándolo.

Mentiría si dijera que no había sentido miedo al ver a Fortachón correr de ese gato negro, más cuando lo vio tropezar con una piedra y lastimarse su pierna izquierda. Incluso llegó a arrepentirse de haber pedido esa flor. Era una de las más hermosas que había visto, negarlo sería una mentira pero Fortachón era mucho más importante para él y seguía siéndolo.

El gato estaba muy cerca de Fortachón, eran pocos centímetros lo que le impedían tomarlo entre sus garras. Vanidoso sintió el terror invadir su cuerpo cuando y sabía que Fortachón debía estar asustado, aunque no lo demostrara. Vanidoso sintió el deseo de gritarle que no era necesaria la flor y que no tenía que probarle nada a nadie pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Intentó correr, llegar hasta él y rescatarlo, no fue tan rápido como deseaba ser.

Vanidoso tomó una piedra y se la lanzó al gato. Con ello logró darle tiempo a Fortachón para esconderse. Sabía que lo que hizo en esa ocasión fue arriesgado y que tuvo suerte de que una niña gitana tomara al felino y se lo llevara consigo pero no se arrepentía si con ello evitaba un tráfico destino para el pitufo de los tatuajes.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le había preguntado Vanidoso en cuanto vio a Fortachón sostenerse la pierna herida.

Fortachón no respondió, él le entregó la flor que minutos antes había dicho querer tener. Si antes la flor le había parecido hermosa en ese momento le pareció aún más. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que Fortachón había hecho todo por él. Quiso tomarla y colgarla de su sombrero pero algo lo detuvo, una voz, muy pequeña, que le decía que debía estar enojado con Fortachón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupé por ti? —le gritó Vanidoso —. Por un momento llegué a pensar lo peor ¿Sabes lo que el estrés le hace a mi bello rostro?

—No exageres —se quejó Fortachón —. No es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar.

—Arrugas, odio las arrugas, me haces ver mal. Pudiste ser comido por ese horrible gato pero parece que a ti nada te importa.

Vanidoso recordaba haber estado muy molesto en esa ocasión. No podía negar que se sentía conmovido por la flor pero no podía olvidarse fácilmente de lo que le Fortachón le hizo sentir cuando creyó que lo perdería. Fue una sensación más grande que la que tuvo en el momento cuando perdió su espejo favorito.

—¡No exagero! ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí?

Vanidoso recordaba lo avergonzado que estuvo en ese momento. Había estado tan molesto con Fortachón que no notó lo que había dicho. En ese momento quiso retractarse pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Fortachón era valiente aunque no el pitufo más sensible, él le mostró con un beso que correspondía sus sentimientos. Ese fue el primero de muchos.

Varios pitufos habían hecho planes para ver el cometa por lo que Papá Pitufo había organizado una excursión grupal. Vanidoso trató de buscar una excusa que le permitiera pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su novio pero ninguna de las que llegó a pensar lo convenció del todo. Eran excusas muy poco creíbles.

Tomó su espejo y se contempló durante unos minutos. Verse reflejado en él lo hacía sentir más relajado, Fortachón era el único pitufo que lo haría desviar la mirada de su espejo. Pitufina le había dicho que eso se debía a que estaba enamorado. A Vanidoso le gustaba estar enamorado. Recordaba a Filósofo haber dicho que había quienes cuando estaban enamorados producían una especie de sustancia, cuyo nombre no podía recordar ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, que embellecía. No entendía mucho del tema pero le gustaba todo lo que lo hacía verse mejor así que agradeció mentalmente a Fortachón por hacerlo más hermoso de lo que ya era.

En esa ocasión Filósofo había asegurado que Pitufina estaba enamorada. Cuando Tontín le preguntó cómo lo sabía había respondido que por el brillo de sus ojos y le explicó lo de esos pequeños cambios que produce estar enamorado. Ese día Vanidoso pasó todo el día viéndose en el espejo, buscando algún cambio en su cuerpo, incluso le preguntó a su novio si su piel brillaba más. Fortachón se limitó a asentir y él le dijo que tenía suerte al estar saliendo con el pitufo más hermoso.

También intentó hablar con Pitufina, siendo su mejor amiga tenía derecho a saber quién era el que la tenía en ese estado, Pitufina era su amiga y quería apoyarla en esos momentos. Tuvo que preguntarle varias veces antes de que le diera una respuesta y aunque lo tomó por sorpresa admitía que le alegraba el que su mejor amiga tuviera a alguien especial.

Decidió que le preguntaría a Fortachón. Esperaba que él pudiera tener una idea y si no era así, llegó a considerar el apartarse del grupo sin decir nada. Probablemente nadie notaría el que dos pitufos se apartaran del grupo. No eran las únicas parejas en la aldea así que supuso que esas parejas también buscaran convertir ese momento en algo íntimo para los dos.

Buscó a Pitufina, ambos dedicaron gran parte de la tarde a prepararse para la ocasión. Sabía que el cometa pasaría de noche y que la vista con la que contarían sería poca pero ambos querían verse especiales para algo especial. Sabían que podrían verlo por segunda vez, la vida de un pitufo era larga por lo que contaban con otra oportunidad como esa pero no por ello era menos especial lo que ellos estaban por vivir.

Fortachón pasó por él antes de que salieran a ver el cometa. Le dijo que se veía hermoso y su corazón se aceleró. Era algo que sabía, nunca dudaba de su apariencia pero adoraba el que Fortachón se lo dijera más que cualquier otra cosa. El amor, era lo que solía decir Pitufina entre risas.

Poco antes de que anocheciera todos los pitufos se dirigieron a las plantaciones de pitufresas. Extendieron sus mantas y se sentaron. Goloso se había encargado de preparar una gran dotación de bocadillos para que la comida no faltara durante la velada. Poeta compuso uno de sus poemas y Armonía tocó su flauta. Filósofo habló sobre los efectos de los cometas cuando cruzaban por la Tierra pero Fortachón lo interrumpió antes de que terminara con su monólogo. No se perdió de nada pues regresó poco antes de que el cometa cruzara por los cielos.

Vanidoso tomó la mano de Fortachón y la aferró con fuerza entre las suyas. La próxima vez que vieran ese cometa ellos regresarían a ese lugar y lo harían juntos, igual de enamorados.


	14. Pansy y Salvaje

**Pansy y Salvaje**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Mi héroe**

* * *

Salvaje no era como los otros pitufos. Él no conocía muchas de las normas de comportamiento de una sociedad, no acostumbraba seguir reglas y prefería vivir alejados de los demás. Desde pequeño había crecido rodeado de las ardillas por lo que no hablaba otro lenguaje aparte de ese, no obstante no parecía tener problemas en entender a otro pitufo cuando le hablaba. En cuanto los pitufos supieron de su existencia trataron de hacerlo sentir como uno de ellos incluso lo invitaron a vivir en la aldea, Salvaje continuó viviendo en el bosque pero ellos comenzaron a incluirlo en sus vidas.

A Pansy no le molestaba, al contrario, era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de él. Los pitufos le agradaban, tenía una buena relación con ellos desde que descubrió que no era los monstruos que creía pero con Salvaje era diferente, él la hizo conocer nuevas emociones, más que amistad era amor lo que despertaba en ella.

Pansy pensaba que él era su héroe. Desde el momento en que la salvó de un cazador supo que él siempre la protegería. No fue la última vez que lo salvó ni la única vez que se vieron, coincidencia o no fueron muchos los momentos que compartieron. Y en cada uno los lazos que los unían se hicieron más fuertes hasta llegar a convertirse en amor.

La primera vez que lo vio ella se encontraba perdida. No había salido a pasear no tenía intenciones de dejar su hogar, estaba jugando a las escondidas cuando se perdió y acabó en las manos de un coleccionista de criaturas mágicas. Sintió tanto miedo al verse dentro de una jaula, sus alas estaban mojadas por lo que no tenía posibilidades de escapar. Salvaje y Chitter estaban cerca y en cuanto la escucharon llorar no dudaron en rescatarla.

Todas las noches Pansy se escapara de su hogar para visitar a su novio. Era peligroso y lo sabía pero todo su miedo desaparecía cuando pensaba en volver a ver a Salvaje. Por lo general era él quien la visitaba pero ella no deseaba convertirse en una carga para el pitufo que amaba. Él era su héroe pero ella, en ocasiones, deseaba ser la heroína que lo acompañaba.

Salvaje era todo lo contrario a ella. Él podía columpiarse con gran destreza, trepar árboles con gran rapidez, era fuerte y podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Pansy no, ella se tropezaba incluso cuando estaba caminando, podía volar pero no era mucho más veloz de lo que era Salvaje cuando se columpiaba entre los árboles.

Pansy no tenía celos de Salvaje, al contrario, lo admiraba. Estar a su lado la hacía sentir segura y sabía que tenía motivos para sentirse de ese modo. Salvaje era su héroe, él la protegería de todo y de todos. No se lo había dicho pero Pansy no necesitaba de palabras para saberlo, sus hechos lo decían y eso era más que suficiente para ella. Lo amaba tanto que permanecer lejos de él se volvía doloroso.

Para Salvaje, Pansy era la princesa a la que debía proteger. Ella era dulce y propensa a accidentes. La primera vez que la había visto fue cuando estaba siguiendo a Chitter, la ardilla había visto a Pansy en problemas por lo que salió corriendo para pedirle ayuda. No fue difícil rescatarla. En cuanto el cazador la encerró en la celda se dedicó a tomar cerveza para celebrar lo que creía su más grande logro.

No siempre la entendía. Pansy solía meterse en problemas con mucha facilidad y era una mujer. Pitufina le había dicho que tenía que tratarla de una forma diferente y ser más delicado pero él no sabía de qué manera hablaba. A veces notaba que era muy sensible y parecía importarle demasiado cosas que para él no tenía ninguna relevancia y era en esos momentos que tenía miedo de perderla. Solo Chitter sabía lo extraño que era para Salvaje esa emoción, él no solía temerle a nada.

Las siguientes veces que la salvó fue de ella misma. A veces se perdía, otras veces eran sus intentos por imitarlo pero todas esas veces lo hicieron sentirse más cercano a ella. Sin darse cuenta Pansy se convirtió en alguien importante para él. Quería protegerla, ser el héroe que su princesa buscaba.

Cada minuto que compartieron era importante para ambos, ellos anhelaban poder estar juntos más tiempo. Eran novios, Pansy se lo había pedido con una nuez. Sabía que lo tradicional era que fuera el hombre quien se declarara pero sabía que Salvaje no era un pitufo ordinario por lo que decidió ser la que diera el siguiente paso.

Ella sabía que él era inexperto y que le faltaba mucho por aprender pero ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle todo lo que necesitara. Salvaje pocas veces hablaba pero en una ocasión la había llamado princesa. Sabía que era torpe y que muchas veces necesitaba ser salvada pero sí era su princesa ella podía hacer algo por él, ser la luz en su vida y aquella que sacara lo mejor de él.

Por eso cuando les preguntaron si deseaban compartir su vida juntos para siempre ambos supieron la respuesta, dijeron que sí. A ninguno le importaba lo que la vida les deparaba si estaban juntos para enfrentarla, como esposos.


	15. Filósofo y Tontín

**Filósofo y Tontín**

 **Capítulo 15: Él es especial**

* * *

A Tontín varias veces le habían preguntado por qué continuaba saliendo con Filósofo, incluso antes de que comenzaran a salir, en ese entonces solían preguntarle por qué seguía siendo su amigo. Nunca había dado una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta, no porque no la tuviera, era algo que sabía desde hace muchos años, simplemente era porque no entendía el motivo de la misma. Para Tontín, Filósofo era especial y había sido de ese modo desde que tenía uso de la memoria, quizás desde antes.

Adoraba sentarse a su lado y escucharlo hablar aunque muchas veces no entendía nada de lo que decía. Todo en él le parecía adorable, desde la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se sentía importante o la forma en que leía los libros. Sabía que a muchos le molestaban sus consejos y que por ese motivo solían sacarlo a patadas de la aldea pero no entendía los motivos, para él no había pitufo más inteligente en la aldea.

También le habían dicho que podría salir con un mejor pitufo, uno que lo valorara más y que fuera más divertido. Él dudaba que eso fuera posible, sabía que era torpe, constantemente estaba tropezando con sus propios pies o haciendo que otros tropezaran y aunque ninguno parecía molestarle eso dudaba que fuera lo mismo. Si bien debía admitir que en varias ocasiones había discutido con Filósofo, valoraba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, él siempre perdonaba sus torpezas y permanecía a su lado a pesar de las mismas. Consideraba que Filósofo era divertido, aunque hablaba con seriedad la mayor parte del tiempo contaba cuentos muy graciosos que lo hacían reír y sabía que a los otros pitufos también pues se habían reído cuando le contó una de sus historias.

Pero había algo más importante aún, él no quería. Sabía que Filósofo tenía defectos, tantos años viviendo a su lado hacían imposible que pudiera ignorarlo pero no le importaban, todos esos defectos lo hacían más especial a sus ojos. Él estaba enamorado de quien por muchos años fue su mejor amigo, lo aceptaba tal y cómo era, nunca lo cambiaría.

Sabía que era temperamental, muchas veces lo había hecho enojar y la mayoría de esas ocasiones le pedía que lo dejara solo. Solía hablar de más, Filósofo siempre tenía algo que decir y pocas veces sabía cuándo callar, por eso no era de extrañar que la mayoría de los pitufos lo mandaran a volar fuera de la aldea. También solía hacer comentarios inapropiados, su novio no era de los que se guardaran lo que pensaban, si consideraba que algo estaba bien o mal, principalmente lo último, no dudaba en decirlo.

Papá Pitufo le había contado en cierta ocasión que ellos habían sido amigos desde que eran pequeños pitufines, incluso desde antes que aprendieran a hablar. A Tontín le gustaba pensar que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y que lo estarían por mucho tiempo más. En ocasiones le gustaba pensar que ambos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, era una de sus historias favoritas.

Recordaba que cuando Filósofo le contó acerca de esa leyenda le pidió a Sastre que le regalara un trozo grande de hijo rojo. De todas las historias que le había contado esa rápidamente se convirtió en su favorita. Al principio Sastre lo miró incrédulo, era la primera vez que algún pitufo le pedía algo como eso, normalmente le pedían los trajes completos, no hilos y menos uno de un tamaño tan grande.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? —preguntó Sastre mientras buscaba el hilo que usaba para coser la ropa de Papá Pitufo.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa —. Solo quiero hacer algo que escuché en una pitufileyenda.

Sastre no hizo ninguna pregunta más y le entregó un ovillo. Tontín recordaba haber esperado a que Filósofo se quedara dormido para atar el hilo rojo en su dedo meñique. Se alejó y ató el otro extremo en su meñique, luego se alejó. Aunque deseaba ver su expresión al despertar prefirió esperar a que él lo buscara.

No fue una tarea sencilla aunque pudiera parecerlo. Tropezó varias veces, muchas de ellas era por causa del hilo que se quedaba atorado en alguna piedra o con algún árbol, otras veces eran sus propios pies los que lo hacían perder el equilibrio o alguna superficie elevada que no veía ni podía evitar. Temió por su hilo pero al llegar a una distancia prudencial se sintió aliviado al verlo intacto. Hasta ese momento su torpeza no había arruinado lo que planeaba.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Curioso mientras tomaba el hilo y lo analizaba. Se notaba la curiosidad que le causaba aquel hilo rojo —. ¿Para qué lo usas? ¿Qué es? ¿Es un juego? ¿Qué es? ¿Tienes algún plan? ¿Qué es?

—Algo así —respondió Tontín inseguro —. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Filósofo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Hace algo? ¿Qué es? ¿Tiene algo que ver con magia? ¿Qué es?

Tontín no quería contar la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino pero sabiendo lo insistente que podía ser Curioso y que Filósofo podría llegar en cualquier momento decidió que no tenía otra opción. No recordaba gran parte de la historia, de hecho solo el final por lo que le prometió pedirle a Filósofo que se la contara a ambos. Aún en ese momento seguía sin recordarla del todo pero adoraba el que su novio se la contara.

—¿Por qué él? —le preguntó Curioso, sus ojos se encontraban sobre él, mostrando eso que le dio su nombre.

—Él es especial.

Curioso no siguió haciendo preguntas. Dijo que se alejaría un poco para poder verlo todo desde un mejor lugar pero no se quedó por mucho tiempo. En cuanto escuchó a Pintor decir que había terminado otra de sus pinturas corrió al lugar deseoso de ser el primero en verla. Cuando regresó para ver en que había terminado todo ellos se habían alejado. A Tontín no le molestó, al contrario, agradeció el no ser observado durante un momento tan importante.

Se había quedado dormido cuando Filósofo lo encontró. Incluso en ese momento Tontín no podía decir con certeza que estaba pasando por la mente de su novio en ese entonces. La seriedad con la que observaba el hilo no era poco usual en él, al contrario, cada vez que quería decir algo importante tenía esa misma actitud pero cuando vio el otro extremo atado a su meñique lo veía con una de esas miradas que decían que conocía algo que él ignoraba.

Quiso decirle que no podía ver los hilos y comprobar cuál sería su reacción pero desistió cuando vio su mirada posada sobre él. Para Tontín no había un pitufo más inteligente por lo que dudaba que pudiera ser engañado, además eso no era lo quería. Desde el momento en que tomó la decisión de usar un hilo rojo porque le pareció romántico y quería hacerlo saber que lo amaba y que podía ser su pitufo especial si le daba una oportunidad.

Ese fue el día en que le confesó sus sentimientos y que ambos comenzaron su relación. Había pasado cinco años desde ese momento y continuaba igual de enamorado, quizás un poco más. Él adoraba pasar tiempo a su lado, escucharlo hablar. No a todos les parecía extraño el que estuvieran saliendo, algunos incluso decían que eran una adorable pareja pero no era algo que a Tontín le molestara. Él sabía lo especial que era Filósofo, podía ver más allá de esa actitud narcisista que mostraba a los otros y sabía que con eso era suficiente. Si Filósofo correspondía sus sentimientos lo demás carecía de importancia.

Tiempo después le contó a Filósofo sobre lo del hilo rojo. Él le respondió que ya lo sabía y que no lo dijo para saber lo que planeaba. Esa fue la primera vez que se reclamó por no haber pensado que los otros pitufos podrían haberle contado sobre el hilo y que él haría sus propias conclusiones. No le había molestado, Filosofo era su novio así que no podía decir que fue un fracaso.

Tontín sabía que no era el pitufo más inteligente de la aldea, incluso que era muy torpe, los frecuentes accidentes en los que acababa involucrado eran prueba de ello pero cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta se sentía de ese modo. Él podía ver lo especial que era Filósofo y mientras él lo supiera no le importaba lo demás.


	16. Sassette y Nat

**Sassette y Nat**

 **Capítulo 16: Padres temporales**

* * *

Para Sassette, Nat, Travieso y Tristón no era nada nuevo el escaparse de sus deberes pero sí la primera en que se separaban para hacerlo. Sabiendo que los pitufos podrían sospechar al verlos salir juntos se ofrecieron a cumplir las tareas que les tocaban en pareja, a los pitufines le resultaba gracioso el pensar que los adultos creían que se estaban tomando en serio sus responsabilidades o que de ese modo no podrían escapar.

Nat y Sassette escaparon cuando le dijeron a Granjero que irían por algo de abono, cuando se encontraban con otro pitufo les decían que Granjero los había enviado a recoger algunas semillas de pitufresa, nadie dudó de ellos ni le hizo más preguntas. Ambos pitufines se felicitaron por ello. Sassette comentó que probablemente se debía a que poco les faltaba para dejar la pitufinfancia atrás, Nat no estaba del todo convencido, sabía que poco les faltaba para ser adultos pero sabía que los mayores no opinaban lo mismo.

Se detuvieron frente al viejo roble a esperar por Travieso y Tristón cuando vieron un pájaro bajo sus ramas. Nat fue el primero en acercarse a él, preocupado al verlo en el suelo, lejos de su hogar. Lo rodeó entre sus manos con cuidado de no lastimarlo y verificó que se encontrara un bien. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al descubrir que así era.

—¡Saltamontes saltarines! ¿Le ha pasado algo? —preguntó Sassette mientras se paraba a su lado, ella también estaba preocupada.

—No, solo está dormido pero mejor lo regresamos a su hogar, su madre debe estar extrañándolo. Buscaré algo de comida, debe estar hambriento.

Sassete se quedó cuidando del pequeño pájaro mientras que Nat buscaba algo que pudiera servirle de alimento. Varias veces se repetía que debía ser cuidadosa pues si ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria podría aplastarlo. La pequeña criatura entre sus manos lucía tan frágil, tan necesitada de protección.

Travieso y Tristón no se demoraron en llegar, por la forma en que corrían era fácil deducir que no habían tenido tanta suerte como ellos. Si Sassette no hubiera estado cargando a aquel pájaro habría ido a ver si había alguien cerca o el motivo por el que los pitufines corrían pero como no era así prefirió no moverse y no exponerse a que el pequeño pájaro entre sus manos se lastimara.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —le preguntó Travieso, Tristón se acercó para poder ver de qué hablaban.

—Un pajarito, es tan pitufísmo que debíamos cuidarnos.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—Aquí, Nat fue a buscar algo de comida para él.

Nat no se tardó en llegar, había llevado una gran cantidad de comida. Al principio tuvieron sus dudas, Nat sabía mucho de la naturaleza pero tenía miedo de lastimar a un animalito tan pequeño e inofensivo. No hubo muchas complicaciones pero luego surgió un problema, debían devolverlo a su hogar. Sassette había trepado al árbol buscando un nido, incluso subió hasta la rama más alta pero no encontraran nada. Travieso y Tristón se unieron y cuando buscaron por tercera ocasión encontraron un nido pero este tenía señales de haber sido abandonado mucho tiempo atrás.

Nat fue el primero en ofrecerse para buscar el hogar del pajarito. Ninguno dudaba que estuviera cerca, tomando en cuenta lo pequeño que era este las probabilidades de que se hubiera alejado de su nido eran pocas. No había huellas de ningún tipo cerca por lo que tampoco consideraron el que alguien hubiera intentado llevarlo consigo. Travieso y Tristón se negaron rápidamente.

—Travieso y yo podemos encargarnos de buscar, tú eres el que más sabe sobre cuidados de aves.

Antes de que Nat pudiera decir algo lo habían dejado a solas con Sassette. El pitufin tenía la sospecha de que últimamente habían ocurrido muchas casualidades que lo habían dejado a solas con su amiga, empezando por esa mañana en la que Travieso pidió primero a Tristón para formar equipo. No era algo que le disgustaba, del grupo, Sassette era su favorita y le gustaba estar a su lado pero le molestaba el que le ocultaron algo.

El sonido del pájaro lo distrajo. Se acercó a Sassette para examinarlo más a fondo. Era pequeño, probablemente todavía no tenía la edad para volar, podía verlo por la forma de sus plumas, solo era un bebé. Por la forma en que sonaba supo que necesitaría de más comida, para ser pequeño tenía un apetito enorme.

En esa ocasión Sassette lo acompañó. Mientras él buscaba algo con lo que pudiera alimentar a la pequeña ave, ella se encargaba de cuidarlo y de observar todo lo que hacía asegurando que quería aprender cómo cuidar de un pequeño pájaro perdido. No fue algo que les tomara mucho tiempo a pesar de que reunieron una gran cantidad de provisiones. Esta apenas fue suficiente para saciar el apetito del pequeño.

Luego de que el pajarito se quedara dormido ellos se dedicaron a comer algunas pitufresas. Se habían ocupado tanto del pequeño animalito que se olvidaron de ellos mismos y que no habían comido nada desde el desayuno. De haberse quedado en la aldea ayudando a Granjero como les correspondía ya habrían almorzado. No era algo que le molestara, no solo porque le parecían aburridas las tareas que los mayores le encargaban, Nat estaba feliz de haber salido porque pudo ayudar a un pequeño pájaro perdido. Estaba muy feliz de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos, especialmente por la compañía de Sassette.

El pajarito no tardó en despertarse y comenzar a piar con más fuerza que antes. Nat y Sassette le ofrecieron comida y agua pero eso no bastó para calmarlo. Ambos lo sabían, el pequeño necesitaba de su madre y extrañaba su hogar. Sassette trató de arrullarlo del mismo modo en que había visto a Pitufina hacerlo con Bebé Pitufo, era lo único que podía hacer, ellos dependían de que Travieso y Tristón encontrara su nido. El pequeño no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido y eso los llenó de alegría.

—Eres buena —le dijo Nat con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias —respondió Sassette ligeramente sonrojada.

Travieso y Tristón no se demoraron en llegar, lo hicieron poco después de que el bebé pájaro se quedara nuevamente dormido. Ambos lucían felices y en cuanto los vio le hicieron saber que habían encontrado el nido del pequeño.

—No está lejos de aquí, llegaremos en unos pitufiminutos —comentó Travieso emocionado.

—Sus hermanitos y sus padres lo están esperando, debemos darnos prisa —agregó Tristón.

—Perros juguetones, me alegra que pitufaran su casa.

El nido se encontraba varios metros en dirección al norte del lugar en el que se encontraban. En cuanto llegaron dejaron al pequeño pájaro en el nido junto a su familia. Nat fue quien trepó hasta el mismo, quería asegurarse de que ese fuera su hogar y de que estaría bien. También quería ser el último en despedirse de él.

—Se nota que lo cuidaron bien, parecían su papá y mamá —les dijo Travieso a modo de broma pero a Nat no le parecieron de ese modo.

No porque le molestara la idea, sabía que disfrutaba estar con Sassette, que era la mejor amiga que podía desear pero en ese momento pensó en algo diferente y es que quería intentar algo nuevo con ella, ser su pitufo especial. Si tuviera que elegir a alguien que lo ayudara a ser un padre temporal sin duda elegiría a Sassette.


	17. Goloso y Bromista

**Goloso y Bromista**

 **Capítulo 17: La sorpresa de Goloso**

* * *

Bromista tuvo que tomar el álbum de fotografías y apartarlo con rapidez para evitar que terminara cubierto de crema batida. Goloso estaba comiendo un pastel y temía que el álbum se viera afectado por el apetito desmedido de su novio. Cada una de las fotografías en su interior era fuente de invaluables recuerdos.

—¿Qué hacías? —le preguntó Bromista con algo de curiosidad, sabía que Goloso estaba comiendo, lo había visto, pero la presencia de ese álbum de fotografías le había dicho que había algo más.

—Una sorpresa —le dijo Goloso poco después de tragar. Aquellas palabras despertaron su curiosidad, sabía el motivo del porque actuaba de ese modo, era su cumpleaños y su novio solía hacerle un regalo todos los años, quería saber de qué se trataba —. Y no trates de averiguarlo, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa.

—No importa, puedo hacerme el sorprendido —agregó Bromista con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, amaba las sorpresas.

—Paciencia, hay cosas que no pueden apresurarse —le dijo Goloso —. Sé que te gustan las sorpresas por lo que tu paciencia será recompensada.

Bromista sintió la tentación de hacerle más preguntas a Goloso pero al final resistió la tentación. Le gustaban las sorpresas, tanto como las bromas por lo que decidió esperar. Tomó unos bocadillos y se retiró. Más que tratar de adivinar lo que su novio pudiera estar planeando trató de averiguar el motivo por el que había preparado esa sorpresa.

Lo primero en que pensó fue en el aniversario de ambos pero eso lo descartó con la misma velocidad, lo habían celebrado semanas antes en el río Pitufo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la velada que pasó junto a su novio, en esa ocasión había modificado sus sorpresas para que explotaran en una lluvia de colores. Goloso lo había amado.

Tampoco era el cumpleaños de su novio. Ese pensamiento no solo lo descartó, también lo consideró absurdo. No consideraba muy lógico el que Goloso prepara una sorpresa para él siendo que era su propio cumpleaños. Además ese no era el día, lo sabía porque se trataba de una fecha que él nunca podría olvidar, demasiado importante como para hacerlo.

Su cumpleaños tampoco era. No veía ningún tipo de decoración en la aldea y faltaban muchos meses por lo que considerar que se había confundido con la fecha tampoco era una posibilidad. Nadie lo felicitó a él o alguno de los pitufos por lo que los cumpleaños quedaban completamente descartados. Luego pensó en las celebraciones propias de los pitufos. No era el día del Pitufo, ese era la semana siguiente, pensó en otra de las actividades pero ninguna concordaba con las fechas señaladas.

"Si espero la sorpresa será más divertida", se dijo Bromista resignado a no saber el motivo por el que Goloso le había preparado una sorpresa. Se dirigió a su casa y decidió preparar un regalo de emergencia, odiaría el que se tratara de una ocasión especial y no tener un regalo para la ocasión. Buscó algo para obsequiarle, tenía muchas cajas decoradas para regalar pero todas ellas explotaban y, aunque divertidas, dudaba que fueran apropiadas para una cita romántica,

De todas ellas había una que destacaba. No tenía la decoración que solía utilizar en sus regalos, en vez del usual amarillo estaba envuelto en un papel de color morado, la cinta que lo mantenía cerrado era blanca y no roja. La apariencia no era lo único que la hacía especial, había estado trabajando en ella durante varias semanas, era su proyecto más ambicioso. Tomó la cubeta que estaba al lado, planeaba terminarlo en cuanto regresara de recoger unas pitufresas.

Se encontró a varios pitufos en el camino y sintió la tentación de preguntarles que se celebraba en esa fecha pero en todas esas ocasiones se detuvo. Ninguno parecía saber de alguna fecha especial y si se trataba de algo propio de los dos habría menos posibilidades de que le dieran una respuesta.

En cuanto llegó al cultivo de pitufresas se aseguró de tomar la mayor cantidad posible, para nadie en la aldea era un secreto lo mucho que Goloso podía comer. Regresar a la aldea fue más complicado pues el balde que cargaba se encontraba lleno en su totalidad pero sabía que valdría la pena en cuanto Goloso lo recibiera.

Lo guardó en su alacena y continuó con su caja de broma especial. Le dio los últimos retoques y se propuso probarla, sabía que de no hacer nada la sorpresa de Goloso lo mantendría ansioso. La oportunidad no se tardó en aparecer, Filósofo pasaba cerca con Bebé Pitufo. "Bebé Pitufo adorará ver una sorpresita", se dijo Goloso mientras tomaba la caja que desentonaba con el resto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le dijo a Filósofo en cuanto lo vio.

Contrario a lo que Bromista esperaba Filósofo no la abrió inmediatamente, ni siquiera tomó la caja como en otras ocasiones, incluso parecía verlo con desconfianza. A Bromista no le gustaba la idea de que sospecharan de él, tenía razón en hacerlo pero si desconfiaba no caería en sus bromas y para él eso no era divertido en lo absoluto.

—¿Sabes que no caeré tan fácilmente? —le dijo Filósofo, Bebé Pitufo parecía estar más interesado en su sonajera —. Además hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

—Esta es diferente, discúlpame por confundirme con las fechas. —agregó Bromista sin perder su sonrisa y para probar lo que decía la abrió —. ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada.

Filósofo colocó a Bebé Pitufo en el suelo y tomó la caja. Su rostro denotaba incredibilidad pero este pasó a mostrar enojo cuando el obsequio explotó. No fue sencillo pero Bromista lo había logrado, había creado una caja sorpresa que explotaba después de ser abierta. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por retener su risa, Bebé Pitufo también se notaba divertido por la broma.

—Muy ingenioso —agregó Filósofo mientras se retiraba el hollín de su rostro, el tono de voz y su expresión delataban lo poco que le había agradado el obsequio de Bromista.

Cuando Goloso lo llamó lo primero que hizo fue a su casa para buscar las pitufresas. Estaba ansioso por ver lo que su novio había planeado. En cuanto llegó lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa y el enorme pastel a su lado. No solo olía también se veía delicioso. Se apresuró en ofrecerle las pitufresas e incluso se ofreció para convertirlas en jugo.

—Primero mira la cubierta —le dijo Goloso y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

En cuanto lo hizo su sorpresa fue mayor. En la parte superior del pastel había una imagen de él y Goloso abrazados, la reconoció al instante, era una reproducción de la fotografía que se tomaron durante su primera cita. Trató de recordar la fecha pero tampoco coincidía.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Bromista, se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer pero lo consideraba necesario —, lamentó olvidar lo que se celebra hoy.

—No olvidaste nada —agregó Goloso, en su rostro no había ningún rastro de enojo —. Solo quería hacerte algo especial, es todo.


	18. Fortachón y Pitufina

**Fortachón y Pitufina**

 **Capítulo 18: No siempre sobran las palabras**

* * *

Genio miró a Fortachón y no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que era esa situación. Su amigo se veía angustiado y eso pocas veces olía ocurrir. Habían sido amigos durante muchos años y estaba seguro de conocerlo, no diría que era un pitufo al que pocas cosas le molestaran porque sabía que no era así pero en esos casos solía enojarse. Trató de recordar otra ocasión en que su amigo luciera decaído y no pudo evitar pensar en un nombre.

—¿Qué pasó con Pitufina?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de Pitufina? —preguntó Fortachón con una rapidez que delataba nerviosismo.

—Siempre es Pitufina, solo ella puede alterarte de ese modo —le dijo Genio, su voz denotaba aburrimiento.

Fortachón intentó defenderse, incluso buscó varias excusas nada creíbles para justificar lo angustiado que estaba e incluso trató de negarlo pero la expresión de Genio le dejó en claro que no lograría engañarlo. Suspiró derrotado sabiendo que sería inútil, ambos se conocían demasiado bien para engañarse.

—Ella ha estado actuando rara, no ha querido hablarme en toda la mañana.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hice algo? Es ella que se enojó por nada ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? Porque yo no.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí — respondió Fortachón pero no con la misma seguridad de antes.

Ese día se había levantado temprano, tal y como acostumbraba hacer. Salió a trotar y en cuanto terminó regresó a la aldea. Se encontró con Pitufina regando sus flores y no dudó en saludarla. Ella continuó con su tarea y cuando quiso hablarse dejó su regadera de lado y se adentró a la casa. En esa ocasión no le había dado importancia, estado sudado así que supuso que fue su mal olor lo que la había espantado.

La segunda vez que la vio fue durante el almuerzo, en esa ocasión fue más directa. Descartó el mal olor pues se había bañado poco antes pero no pudo negar que era su presencia lo que la hizo marcharse, ella le dedicó una mirada mientras decía que había perdido el apetito. Le había preguntado a Vanidoso si le ocurría algo pero él solo le dijo que debería saberlo.

—¿Olvidaste una fecha importante? Marina dice que algo difícil de perdonar es un aniversario olvidado.

* * *

Fortachón no había olvidado una fecha importante pero para Pitufina era peor a que lo hubiera hecho. Ese día no celebraban nada, el día anterior tampoco y eso era lo que le molestaba. Una parte de ella le decía que exageraba al ignorar a Fortachón pero otra que hacía lo correcto y que debía mostrarle que no era un juego y que necesitaba que le dejaran las cosas en claro.

Sus amigos pensaban que eran novios, ella en muchas ocasiones lo creía pero no podía estar segura. A veces Fortachón solía comportarse como su novio, no solo cuando se mostraba celoso, habían salido juntos y tenían mucho en común, Pitufina adoraba el tiempo que pasaban juntos pero la palabra noviazgo nunca había sido mencionada entre los dos.

El día anterior habían ido a recoger pitufresas y Fortachón la había llamado "mejor amiga". No era un insulto pero ella se sintió ofendida, Fortachón le gustaba, al llamarlo de ese modo sintió como todas sus ilusiones eran asesinadas. Quiso gritarle que no quería ser su amiga que lo que quería era ser algo más, que no pretendiera amarla cuando no lo sentía pero cayó temerosa de ser ella quien hubiera mal interpretado las señales.

Vanidoso le había dado la razón. Cuando le contó lo que Fortachón le había dicho incluso se mostró indignado. No fue su idea el que lo ignorara pero le dio todo su apoyo cuando dijo que lo haría, incluso la felicitó por su decisión y la animó a ejecutarla. Irónicamente esa fue la primera vez que dudó en estar haciendo lo correcto y que incluso consideró el decirle a Fortachón como se sentía.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a la misma y trató de poner su mejor cara de enojada pero era difícil hacerlo cuando Fortachón lucía una corbata y llevaba un ramo de flores. Recordó las palabras de Vanidoso y trató de mostrarse inflexible, debía demostrarle que si la quería tendría que luchar por ella y decirle las cosas de frente.

—Hablé con Genio —le dijo Fortachón notablemente incómodo —, no pensé que las palabras fueran necesarias, también creí que las cosas entre nosotros estaban bien entre nosotros y que no era necesario cambiar nada pero ahora sé que no es así. No te he dicho lo mucho que me importas ni tenemos una fecha de aniversario —Fortachón le extendió el ramo de flores y Pitufina supo que no podría seguir pretendiendo ser indiferente —. ¿Me dejarías arreglar las cosas? Si me das una oportunidad prometo que el próximo año, este día será nuestro aniversario y no lo olvidaré.


	19. Tontín y Gruñón

**Tontín y Gruñón**

 **Capítulo 19: Venciendo el orgullo**

* * *

Gruñón negó varias veces antes de retirarse. Tontín le había pedido que lo acompañara a recoger pitufresas y aunque era lo que más deseaba le había dicho que no podía. Era mentira, lo único que tenía planeado para ese día era encerrarse en su casa y quejarse, pensar en las cosas que odiaba era uno de sus pasatiempos pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Estar con Tontín o pensar en él lo hacían experimentar felicidad y consideraba que eso no estaba bien e incluso que se trataba de algo antinatural.

No funcionó, al menos no del modo en que esperaba. La sensación de que debía salir en busca de Tontín no dejó de atormentarlo en ningún momento. Incluso llegó a considerar lo que le diría en caso de encontrarlo. Gruñón se dijo que el sentimiento de culpa era odioso y no en el sentido que apreciaba.

Buscó algo con lo que poder distraerse pero no encontró nada que le ayudara. Su primer pensamiento fue buscar algo de comida en la alacena pero eso le recordó a Tontín y las pitufresas que debía estar recogiendo en ese momento. No estaba hambriento, ni siquiera se le antojaba comer pitufresas y eso lo hacía peor. Gruñón no quería pensar en lo que realmente deseaba.

Doblar ropa no sirvió. Terminó cansado, era mucha la ropa que tenía que doblar pero no le hizo sentir mejor. Cada vez que guardaba una pieza de ropa recordaba la forma en que había rechazado a Tontín. Más que el dolor que le provocaba el haber estado parado durante tanto tiempo y lo que pudiera estar pensando de él.

Lo que sentía no era algo nuevo. Estar con Tontín era algo que lo hacía sentir en paz pero últimamente lo sentía con mayor intensidad y eso era algo nuevo para él. Podía lidiar con el odio, estaba acostumbrado a eso pero no con lo que experimentaba por Tontín, eso era algo nuevo, incluso el darle un nombre a lo que sentía le resultaba aterrador.

El sonido de su estómago lo hizo salir de su casa. Tan preocupado había estado por lo de Tontín que incluso se había olvidado de comer. Cuando vio la mesa servida fue consiente de todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar. Para él era normal emplear varias horas en quejarse, era pitufo Gruñón, pero nunca le había parecido tan insoportable como en ese momento. Últimamente Tontín le provocaba tantas cosas y lo odiaba pero no en el buen sentido.

Buscó a Tontín con la mirada, una parte suya deseaba evitarlo pero otra parte, una que cada vez se hacía mayor, solo quería encontrarlo para poder pedirle que le explicara por qué se sentía de ese modo y exigirle que dejara de hacerlo. Quería ser el Gruñón al que todo le daba igual y al que nada le gustaba.

Cuando no lo encontró se sintió decepcionado.

Buscó el lugar más apartado y se sentó. Se sirvió algo de comida pero no llegó a probarla, necesitaba pensar pero temía el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban. Ni siquiera notó cuando Filósofo tomó asiento a su lado. Solo fue consciente de su presencia cuando él le habló, por su expresión podía ver que estaba molesto.

—Tontín se veía decepcionado —le dijo Filósofo —. ¿Sabes el motivo?

—¿Debería? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés. Había estado tan preocupado tratando de alejarse de Tontín que no había considerado el haberlo lastimado con su actitud.

—Tomando en cuenta que tú lo lastimaste sí. Tontín estaba ilusionado por ir contigo por pitufresas.

Aplastar la pitufresa en su plato no lo hacía sentir mejor pero prefería eso a tener que lidiar con Filósofo. En otras circunstancias lo habría hecho callar con una patada pero en ese momento no podía. Una pequeña parte de él sabía que tenía razón, que pudo ser más amable con Tontín pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Es… complicado.

—¿Complicado? Solo era recoger pitufresas, ni siquiera era cerca de la guarida de Gargamel. Incluso si no querías ir pudiste tener más pitufitacto. No fue nada pitufo de tu parte el mentirle, lo hiciste sentir mal, Tontín incluso creyó que era su culpa. Tal vez no lo sepas pero a Tontín le importas. Papá Pitufo dice que es malo decir mentiras y que estas llevan a más mentiras hasta que se vuelven inpitufables. Las mentiras terminan lastimando y no pitufan nada bueno, solo lastiman a quienes te importan.

—¡No entiendes nada! —se quejó Gruñón, abrumado por las palabras de Filósofo.

—Creo que sí y es tan obvio que no entiendo como no lo vi antes. Quieres a Tontín.

—No sé de donde sacas eso —respondió Gruñon a la defensiva, más que molesto se sentía expuesto.

—Gruñón, no importa si estás enamorado, siempre serás el mismo pitufo amargado y gruñón que conocemos —le dijo Filósofo con tono conciliador.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, eres el pitufo más gruñón y amargado que conozco.

—Gracias —respondió Gruñón, se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

—Los consejos de este libro te pitufaran —Filósofo le mostró un libro morado con su rostro impreso en la portada —. Tontín es mi mejor amigo así que no quiero que lo lastimes.

Aunque Gruñón no estaba seguro de amar a Tontín el aceptar que le gustaba lo hizo sentir mejor. Tontín era importante para él, verlo sonreír lo hacía sentir mejor. No estaba seguro de querer leer el libro que Filósofo le había dado pero sí le había dicho la verdad era algo que deseaba intentar.


	20. Vexy y Cartero

**Vexy y Cartero**

 **Capítulo 20: Detengan el correo**

* * *

Vexy miró a Hackus entre incrédula y enojada. Solo había descuidado la carta durante unos minutos, quizás segundos, no creyó que durante un lapso tan pequeño Hackus se encargara para causarle tantos problemas. La carta había sido escrita a modo de broma, pero nunca planeó entregarla y sin embargo se encontraba en la bolsa de pitufo Cartero. Estaba molesta y le hubiera hecho algo malo a Hackus de no ser por la prisa que tenía por recuperar su carta.

Todo comenzó como una travesura y aunque ella amaba las travesuras sabía que esa carta no podía ser leída por nadie. Escribiendo cosas al azar terminó escribiendo algunas demasiado vergonzosas y otras que harían enojar a gran parte de la aldea. Ella no quería tener problemas con ningún pitufo. Los apreciaba y le gustaba vivir en ese lugar, aunque eso no lo admitiría ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Buscó a Cartero con la mirada. Si no se equivocaba, algo que dudaba, él debía estar cerca, probablemente listo para entregar las cartas. Había sido una suerte que ese día se hubieran levantado temprano, aunque hubiera sido más exacto decir que no se acostaron en toda la noche. Un poco más y la carta hubiera llegado a su destino.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Se encontraba en una casa, no recordaba en cuál y tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Notó que llevaba un bolso con varias cartas, esperó que la suya estuviera en su interior. Corrió hasta él y lo detuvo haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Sujetando la bolsa le impidió avanzar, consideró buscar su carta, pero Cartero se lo impidió.

—Tienes una carta que me pertenece y debes dármela —le dijo Vexy de manera amenazante.

A pesar del tono con el que hablaba Vexy, Cartero no parecía asustado. No dijo nada, solo se volteó y descolgó su bolso para comenzar a buscar un sobre en específico. La pitufina se mostró ansiosa, más que tener prisa lo que odiaba era el tener que esperar.

—No tengo ninguna pituficarta para ti —le dijo Cartero después de algunos minutos que le parecieron eternos.

—¡No era una carta para mí! ¡Era una carta que yo escribí!

—En ese caso no pudo dártela, solo la recibirá su destinatario —respondió Cartero, la seriedad con la que hablaba no dejaba espacio a reclamos.

—¡Yo la escribí, eso lo hace mía!

—Está muy gastado —respondió Cartero restándole importancia a sus palabras y sin esperar una respuesta, se alejó.

Vexy tuvo que calmarse a sí misma para no hacer una locura. Sentía un fuerte deseo por golpear a Cartero y obtener la carta por la fuerza, pero sabía que de hacerlo tendría tantos problemas como los que esa carta le causaría. Hackus corrió hasta su lado y aunque quiso hacerle pagar por el problema en que la metió decidió que podía darle un mejor uso.

—Espero que no te hayas oxidado porque hoy volveremos a la acción —le dijo Vexy antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Hackus la siguió, aunque no entendió nada de lo que decía. La idea de volver a hacer una travesura era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla. En la aldea habían tenido que aprender a seguir las reglas del lugar si no querían que Papá Pitufo llamara su atención o peor aún los castigara, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba recolectar plantas o limpiar el laboratorio de Papá Pitufo.

Vexy le ordenó a Hackus que distrajera a Cartero. Una carta la había metido en ese problema, pero planeaba que fuera una carta la que la sacara de esa situación. Cartero parecía comprometido con su trabajo así que dudaba que pudiera ignorar a un pitufo que necesitara entregar una carta. En lo que Hackus hablaba con Cartero decidió revisar la bolsa. Había muchas cartas, más de las que había imaginado. Mentalmente se burló de los pitufos por ello y los insultó por complicar lo que debía ser una tarea sencilla.

—La tengo —exclamó Vexy en cuanto vio su carta, tuvo que controlar sus deseos de no gritar.

Supo que fue en vano cuando notó la mirada de Cartero sobre ella. Cartero parecía molesto. Vexy ni siquiera intentó pensar en buscar una excusa pues sabía que todos sus intentos serían en vano. En su lugar lo que hizo fue correr con la carta en mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Debería estar molesta, ella estaba acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería cuando quería, pero con Cartero todas sus técnicas fallaban, el problema era que lejos de enfadarse lo que sentía era algo que no podía descifrar, el pitufo que tantos problemas le causaba le parecía interesante, el más interesante que había visto.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que perdiera la carta. Cartero la alcanzo y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató el sobre que tantos problemas le había causado. Le ordenó a Hackus que intentara recuperarlo, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de tocar la carta. Cuando intentó seguirlo no pudo hacerlo, el pitufo al que perseguía había desaparecido de su vista.

Cuando lo volvió a ver supo que nada de lo que hiciera marcaría una diferencia, Cartero estaba entregando la carta que ella y Hackus habían escrito a modo de broma. Se dirigió a su casa, mitad cansada, mitad deseosa de no tener que lidiar con un pitufo. No culpaba a Cartero por entregar la carta sino a Hackus por colocarla con la correspondencia.

—¿Hackus hizo algo mal?

—Claro que sí, esa carta no debía ser entregada —le regañó —. Te haré a ti responsable de las consecuencias.

—Hackus no quería problemas.

—Pero los causaste.

El enojo de Vexy desapareció al ver lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Hackus había olvidado colocar la carta en el interior del sobre.


	21. Retoño y Jade

**Retoño y Jade**

 **Capítulo 21: Las flores del jardín**

* * *

Retoño tomó un cepillo y peinó su cabello. No tenía motivos para sentirse nerviosa, solo iría a caminar con Jade al arroyo como habían hecho tantas veces en el pasado, nada fuera de lo normal. Acomodó su flor, quería verse hermosa, más precisamente que Jade pensara que lo era. Ese último pensamiento la hizo detenerse, Jade no debería significar tanto para ella y sin embargo lo hacía y desde que la había invitado a un picnic ese sentimiento se había hecho más palpable.

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Más que la sorpresa provocada al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos era la probabilidad que se tratara de Jade. Respiró profundo antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Conforme más se acercaba, más se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Retoño nunca se tomaba las cosas con calma, sus amigas decían que ella se emocionaba incluso con las cosas más pequeñas y ella estaba de acuerdo. Incluso lo que no conocía le parecía fascinante, para Retoño algo nuevo era algo maravilloso esperando por revelarse. Jade le había agradado desde que la conoció, no había nada que le desagradara, pero últimamente esos sentimientos se habían tornado más intensos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con la pitufa a la que deseaba ver. Jade lucía nerviosa y en sus manos cargaba unas margaritas. En ese momento Retoño consideró que las margaritas podrían convertirse en sus flores favoritas. Jade vestía como acostumbraba a vestir, su peinado era el de siempre, probablemente no había nada en ella que fuera diferente pero Retoño no podía dejar de verla.

Internamente se preguntó cuándo las cosas cambiaron. En qué momento Jade se convirtió en alguien tan especial, no entendía por qué solo verla resultaba tan fascinante y mucho menos esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la tenía cerca. Jade era su pitufa favorita, eso lo tenía claro desde el día en que ella la había cuidado cuando estaba enferma, fue también el día en que se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Lo que no tenía en claro era cuándo sus sentimientos se volvieron tan confusos. Jade era su compañera de aventuras, nunca tenía que preocuparse de actuar junto a ella y sin embargo le preocupaba tanto lo que Jade pensara de ella.

A veces era molesto no poder descifrar sus propios pensamientos, otras veces disfrutaba el poder sentir la calidez de la compañía de Jade. Cosas pequeñas como tomar su mano o pasar horas hablando de todo y nada a la vez la llenaban de felicidad. Con Jade cerca se sentía más optimista de lo normal.

—¿Pasa algo, Retoño? —le preguntó Jade preocupada —, te nota extraña.

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando —respondió Retoño mientras alejaba sus pensamientos de su mente. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero el solo ver a Jade sonreír hacía que quisiera profundizar en esos sentimientos, nuevos, desconocidos y emocionantes.


	22. Florbella y Papá Pitufo

**Florbella y Papá Pitufo**

 **Capítulo 22: Empezar de nuevo**

Lo primero que hizo Papá Pitufo al salir de la casa fue respirar profundamente. Sabía que la primavera había llegado, todo a su alrededor se lo decía, incluso el aire tenía un olor diferente. Un vistazo bastó para comprobar que los pitufos tampoco le eran indiferentes a la llegada de la primavera. Todos ellos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y aunque cumplían con sus obligaciones era evidente que Pitufina era el centro de sus pensamientos.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que llamarles la atención sería inútil. Durante la primavera los pitufos solían sentirse más enamoradizos de lo normal. Pedirle a Pitufina que eligiera a uno también sería inútil, ella no se sentía lista para dar ese paso, menos cuando había pitufos que saldrían lastimados, no podía culparla por pensar así.

Buscó con la mirada a Genio y a Fortachón. Ninguno estaba a la vista pero se dijo que debía ser prevenido. La última vez llevaron demasiado lejos su pelea por el amor de Pitufina, incluso involucraron a todos en la aldea y no quería que algo así se repitiera. Se dirigió a la casa de Pitufina para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control.

La encontró en su jardín, cuidando de sus flores. Pitufina incluso parecía ignorar el efecto que provocaba en los otros pitufos. Mentalmente se dijo que, aunque las cosas estaban tranquilas y confiaba en que Pitufina no haría algo por maldad, sería mejor tomar algunas medidas preventivas, no quería volver a ver a los pitufos divididos en bandos.

—Hola, Pitufina ¿Podrías acompañarme a terminar algunos pendientes?

—Claro, Papá Pitufo.

Para evitar las sospechas de Pitufina le dijo que necesitaba unas hojas de zarzaparrilla. No había motivos para que le mintiera, pero prefería evitarlo, no quería que Pitufina se sintiera culpable por algo que no era su culpa. Sabía que el pedirle que eligiera a un pitufo no era una opción y que todos debían esperar el momento en que ella se sintiera preparada para dar ese paso.

—¿Puedo recoger algunas flores? —preguntó Pitufina.

—Claro, pero no te alejes demasiado, no sabemos si Gargamel está cerca.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Papá Pitufo al descubrir que no estaban solos. No era Gargamel a quien habían encontrado sino alguien a quien no creía volver a ver. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto y aunque no había sido en las mejores circunstancias, lo que sentía por ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

—Hola, Papá Pitufo, Pitufina —los saludó Florbella con timidez.

Papá Pitufo se preguntó si el motivo de su cambio de actitud era culpa, su verdadera forma de ser o algo más. Pitufina le devolvió el saludo alegre y Papá Pitufo no tardó en imitarla, un tanto sorprendido por el reencuentro y deseoso de saber qué había sido de ella durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto y el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Algún problema en la aldea?

—No, ninguno. Todo marcha de maravilla.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Ellos tienen suerte de tenerte, eres un pitufo muy listo.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti? —preguntó Papá Pitufo, su interés por la ninfa era sincero pero también deseaba cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, las palabras de la chica lo habían hecho ruborizar.

—En seguida regreso —les dijo Pitufina, Papá Pitufo deseó que Florbella no hubiera notado las, según él, evidentes intenciones de Pitufina.

También se preguntó qué tan evidente había sido. Ver a Florbella había despertado en él sentimientos que había creído olvidados, recuerdos de lo que una vez fue y pensamientos acerca de lo que no pudo ser. No era que no hubiera pensado en ella, varias veces lo había hecho, pero nunca creyó que pudiera volver a verla.

—Nada digno de contar —continuó hablando Florbella —, he estado viajando por todas partes, disfrutando de la libertad, buscando una expiación para mis crímenes, pero ¿sabes? —Florbella hizo una pausa, como si no supiera qué palabras usar —, siento que algo me ha faltado.

—Sabes que eres bienvenida en la aldea cuando gustes.

—No quisiera que se sintieran incómodos por mi presencia, después de lo que les hice.

—Me salvaste —le dijo Papá Pitufo —, regresaste por mí y eso es lo único que importa.

—Eres tan noble, Papi, y yo no lo merezco.

—¡Tonterías! No eres mala, solo tomaste decisiones equivocadas.

Papá Pitufo no mentía. Nunca había llegado a odiar a Florbella, ni siquiera cuando supo que ella lo había traicionado. Ella se había ido esperando que en algún momento pudiera perdonarlo, y él se lamentaba por no haberle podido decir que no era necesario, que en el momento en que regresó por él y lo defendió, había obtenido su perdón.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Florbella, las palabras del pitufo la habían conmovido. Intentó pensar en algún motivo por el que no pudiera regresar a la aldea pero no pudo. Ninguna excusa le pareció convincente y muy en el fondo deseaba visitar la aldea, principalmente retomar la relación que tuvo con Papá Pitufo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que pasó en la aldea fue mentira, no todo lo fue, realmente llegó a desear ser amiga de Pitufina y a querer a Papá Pitufo, sentimientos que no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.


	23. Tormenta y Lirio

**Tormenta y Lirio**

 **Capítulo 23: La misión de Tormenta**

* * *

Sauce había notado algo extraño en el campo de zarzaparrilla. Al principio había creído que se trataba de su imaginación, pero para estar segura, había contado todos los cultivos. Cuando volvió a contar las plantas de zarzaparrilla pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, había menos que el día anterior, por lo que decidió tomar medidas.

Le pidió a Melodía que se encargara de colocar una trampa, esta estuvo en su lugar antes del atardecer, pero no otorgó ningún resultado favorable. Cuando regresaron al día siguiente encontraron la jaula destrozada y varias huellas, de gran tamaño si eran comparadas con la de una pitufa, que se dirigían fuera de la aldea.

—Me ofrezco como voluntaria — Tormenta fue la primera en ofrecerse.

—¡Quiero acompañarla! —se apresuró en agregar Lirio.

Sauce las miró durante algunos minutos, analizando la propuesta que ambas chicas habían hecho. Consideraba necesario el detener la desaparición de plantas de zarzaparrilla, pero el daño en las jaulas la hacían dudar. No quería enviar a dos de sus chicas en una misión tan peligrosa, mas confiaba en las dos y sabían de lo fuertes que eran, especialmente Tormenta, la chica más ruda de la arboleda.

Antes de salir, Tormenta se aseguró de tomar provisiones, principalmente flechas pues quería estar preparada ante cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse en su viaje. Cuando se encontró con Lirio supo que ella había tenido la misma idea, aunque el bolso que ella llevaba era de menor tamaño.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Lirio, Tormenta notó lo emocionada que lucía.

—Para mañana es tarde —fue la respuesta de Tormenta, un tanto confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

Tormenta observó cuidadosamente el bosque, buscando cualquier anomalía que pudiera guiarle a quien había robado el cultivo de zarzaparrilla. Encontró varias huellas, pero dudaba que pudiera serles de utilidad, todas ellas eran de animales que conocía y sabía que ninguno de ellos, especialmente los más grandes, había sido responsable de la falta de cultivos.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Lirio, más que curiosa, parecía deseosa de iniciar una conversación.

—Nada que valga la pena.

—Seguro encontraras algo, porque eres muy valiente, lista y… —Lirio se detuvo de pronto, demasiado avergonzada como para continuar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tormenta mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de su amiga —. No tienes fiebre, pero si crees que no podrás continuar, será mejor que regreses a la arboleda.

—¡Estoy bien! —se apresuró a responder Lirio, más sonrojada que antes.

Tormenta no estaba segura de que tan cierto fuera lo que su compañera decía. Consideró insistirle a Lirio que abandonara la misión, pero desistió al ver sus intentos y decidió imitarla. Estuvo buscando por varios minutos, en los arbustos, debajo de las rocas, incluso en los árboles, aunque esto último le tomó más tiempo y esfuerzo.

Fue cerca de unos arbustos que encontró algo peculiar. Lo primero que vio fueron unos cabellos de un llamativo color rosa, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Se acercó para poder verlo mejor, comprobando que era una bola de pelo rosa y que estaba dormido. A su alrededor y en una zona, que Tormenta supuso debía ser la boca, había restos de zarzaparrilla. También comprobó que estaba dormido.

Su primer pensamiento fue pelear. Hacerle saber que no debía robarles a las pitufas, pero descartó ese pensamiento al ver que esa criatura no estaba sola. A su lado había una bola de pelos, al principio creyó que era parte de su cuerpo, cuando la vio moverse supo que se trataba de su bebé. Mentalmente se dijo que le contaría a Sauce de su hallazgo, confiando en que ella encontraría una solución.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Lirio de pronto.

Un rugido de la bola de pelos le hizo saber que lo más sensato sería correr. Tormenta notó que esa criatura no solo tenía mucho pelo, sus colmillos eran grandes y afilados. Tomó a Lirio de la mano y se la llevó a rastras del lugar. Odiaba escapar, pero cuando vio a la criatura levantarse, supo que era más grande de lo que había notado en un principio.

Ninguna de las dos se detuvo hasta que llegaron a un lugar seguro. Ambas fueron más rápidas y lograron encontrar una cueva en donde esconderse. Pero, para la mala fortuna de ambas pitufas, la criatura no se había alejado demasiado, de salir, serían descubiertas y no tendrían otra oportunidad.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, al ver la expresión asustada en el rostro de Lirio decidió bajar el volumen de su voz —. ¿Lo notaste? Cuidaba a un bebé. No podemos solo atacar, Sauce estaría muy molesta si lo hiciéramos.

Durante varios minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Tormenta notó que Lirio parecía querer decirle algo, pero cada vez que hacía un intento, callaba, temerosa quizás. De haber sido una pitufa con más tacto habría hablado con ella y buscado las palabras necesarias para calmarla, pero hablar no era suyo y dudaba que, de hacerlo, pudiera arreglar la situación. Cansada de esa situación decidió recorrer la cueva, esperando encontrar una salida o al menos hacer del ambiente menos tenso.

—Lamento causarte tantos problemas —le dijo Lirio notablemente apenada —, pensé que podría usar este viaje para confesarte mis sentimientos, pero lo he arruinado todo.

El enojo que Tormenta sentía fue reemplazado por sorpresa. Necesitó de varios minutos para procesar lo que Lirio le había dicho. Sabía que no mentía, su rostro la delataba, pero ella jamás llegó a imaginar que la pitufa a su lado pudiera quererla de ese modo.

—Solo cambiaste los planes —le dijo en un intento por calmarla —. Por ahora esperemos a que el área esté despejada y luego podremos hablar tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo en una cita? —preguntó Lirio, entre avergonzada y esperanzada.

—Ya lo veremos.


	24. Periwinkle y Actor

**Periwinkle y Actor**

 **Capítulo 24: Las palabras más bellas**

* * *

Cuando Actor supo que tendría el protagónico en la obra de "Romeo y Pitufieta", se propuso hacer la mejor interpretación de su vida. Aunque admitía que le gustaba el saber que compartiría el escenario con Pitufina lo que más ilusión le causaba era el poder interpretar una de sus obras favoritas. Varias veces había insistido para que la eligieran, pero por diversos motivos hasta esa ocasión no había tenido éxito. Todas las tardes, después de terminar con sus deberes se dirigía al bosque y ensayaba sus líneas, maravillado con las bellas frases de su personaje, tratando de hacerlo cada vez mejor, quería estar a la altura de la situación.

—¡Brazos, estrechadla vez última!, Y vosotros, ¡oh labios!, puertas de la respiración ¡sellad con un ósculo legítimo un perdurable pacto con la muerte monopolista! Ven amargo conductor; ven repugnante guía. Piloto desesperado, lanza ahora de un golpe, contra los pedregosos rompientes, tu averiado, rendido bajel ¡Por mi amor! —Actor llevó su mano hasta su boca, simulando tener una copa en la misma.

Ese día ocurrió algo diferente. Un sonido interrumpió su ensayo. Cuando la mirada de Actor se posó sobre el arbusto frente a él, notó que las hojas se estaban moviendo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sospechar que Azrael podría ser el causante. Salió corriendo, no tenía ningún deseo por confirmar si estaba en lo correcto.

—¡Espera!

Actor se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de esa voz. No tenía idea alguna de quién podía ser, de lo único que estaba seguro era que se trataba de una voz femenina. Al voltearse se encontró con una chica. Recordaba haberla vista una o dos veces en la aldea junto a Vanidoso.

—Lamento asustarte —le dijo notablemente apenada, Actor no supo qué era lo que más le afectaba, el haberlo asustado o el tener que disculparse.

—Solo era una medida de prevención —respondió tratando de restarle importancia —, un pitufo debe estar siempre alerta.

—Puedo imaginarme por qué y eso es malo para la piel.

—Me llamó Actor —comentó en un intento por ser amable.

—Soy Periwinkle, pero ya debes saberlo. Varias veces he estado en la aldea y un rostro tan hermoso como este no se olvida tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó Actor tratando de parecer casual.

—Iba a visitar a Vanidoso, me dijo de un festival en la pitufialdea y te vi ensayar, sentí curiosidad. Así que me escondí… para no interrumpirte.

Esas palabras lograron que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Actor. Sabía que Periwinkle lo había visto, pero no imaginó que ella se hubiera detenido exclusivamente para verlo ensayar. Eso lo hizo sentirse alagado.

—¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó con timidez.

—Tus diálogos son hermosos, obvio no tanto como yo. Tu actuación no está nada mal.

Esas palabras fueron bastante significativas para Actor. Cada vez que actuaba, pasaba por mucho estrés. En esa ocasión el aprender sus líneas no era ningún problema, se sabía el libro de memoria. Lo que se le dificultaba era el sentirse satisfecho con su actuación. Si no era el tono de su voz, era la intención que utilizaba. Tratándose de su obra favorita, los nervios eran mayores. El que alguien le dijera que no lo estaba haciendo mal resultaba de lo más gratificante.

—Entonces te gustará más ver la obra completa. Sastre dijo que nos haría unos pitufitrajes especiales para la ocasión y la pitufibanda lleva tiempo ensayando para la presentación.

—Será divertido. Iré a buscar mi mejor vestido, tendré que verme más hermosa de lo normal —En cuanto Periwinkle terminó de hablar, se alejó corriendo, notablemente emocionada.

Actor la observó alejarse y sacudió su mano a modo de despedida, aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Cuando llegó el día de la presentación, se esforzó más que nunca. A pesar de que solo intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Periwinkle tuvo la sensación de que ella se convertiría en alguien especial… no estaba equivocado.

Actor se aseguró de invitarla a todas sus presentaciones e incluso cuando no se estaba organizando ninguna obra de teatro, solía pedirle que lo ayudara a ensayar "Romeo y Pitufieta". Consideraba que esa obra contenía las palabras más bellas, pero lo que más disfrutaba, era recitarlas con Periwinkle.


	25. Sauce y Melodía

**Sauce y Melodía**

 **Capítulo 25: Decir te amo**

* * *

Desde la rama en la que Melodía se encontraba, podía observar a Sauce caminar por la arboleada sin preocuparse de ser vista. El observarla era algo que la llenaba de felicidad y lo que, pensaba, era lo único que podía hacer. Sauce le gustaba y mucho. La forma en que dirigía la arboleda había provocado que la admirara, sentimiento que con el tiempo evolucionó en amor, algo de lo que fue consciente cuando salvó su vida.

"Me gustaría tanto decirle lo que siento, pero solo lograría que me odie o que piense que me burlo de ella", pensó Melodía.

Temía que Sauce malinterpretara sus sentimientos, que pensara que estaba confundida. Ella lo había pensado en un principio, creyó que confundía admiración con amor, pero la forma en que su corazón latía cuando la tenía cerca, el reconocer su olor en sus prendas y sus sueños le hicieron saber que lo que sentía era amor.

Lo que más temía era el rechazo. Que sus sentimientos le provocaran desagrado y no quisiera volver a hablarle. Aunque una parte de ella quería poder tomarla de la mano y salir en citas como cualquier pareja, había una parte de ella, una más cobarde, que prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran del modo en que estaban, que se conformaba con la amistad de la líder de la arboleda.

Varias veces había intentado llamar su atención. Probó con ser la más fuerte, Tormenta siempre la vencía, por más que lo intentaba nunca estuvo siquiera cerca de alcanzar su récord en arquería. Probó siendo lista, quería demostrar madurez, lo único que logró fue meterse en problemas y sus consejos resultaban erróneos, Lirio, sin contar a Sauce, seguía siendo la voz de la razón.

Cepilló y lavó su cabello varias veces. Se dijo que, si era la más linda de las pitufas, podría conseguir que la viera. Nadie fue capaz de encontrar un cambio en su apariencia. "Apuesto a que, si mi cabello se pareciera un poco al de Pitufina, Sauce me amaría", se dijo mientras probaba con diferentes peinados; ninguno lograba convencerla.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, tomó su trompeta y dedicó varios a componer una canción, siendo una de las pocas cosas de las que se sintió satisfecha. Melodía estaba segura de que una canción la ayudaría a expresar lo que no podía decir.

Plan que se vio obligada a abandonar cuando encontró su trompeta rota. Les preguntó a sus amigas si sabían sobre lo que lo había provocado. Ninguna le dio respuesta. Lo más extraño para Melodía fue la forma en que reaccionaron cuando las interrogaba, algunas parecían nerviosas y otras aliviadas. Si Melodía no hubiera estado segura de sus habilidades con la trompeta, habría considerado que a ninguna le había gustado su canción, pensamiento que consideró demasiado absurdo para siquiera tomar en cuenta.

Se dijo que, si era energética, Sauce le pondría más atención. Ni siquiera tomando más de diez tazas de café pudo imitar a Retoño. Lo único que logró fue pasar toda la tarde enferma. A pesar de su fracaso, era de este intento del que menos se arrepentía. Pasó por muchas situaciones incómodas e incluso resultó agotador el pretender estar emocionada todo el día, sus mejillas le dolieron de tanto sonreír. Fue el que Sauce cuidara de ella lo que le hizo pensar que había valido la pena.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —preguntó Sauce, su voz denotaba preocupación. Melodía mentalmente se regañó por haber hecho que se preocupara.

—No es nada —respondió tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía.

—¿Segura? —por la expresión de Sauce era evidente que no le creía —. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Lo sé —Melodía bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Mentalmente se reclamó por su actitud. Se dijo que ella no era así, que nunca había actuado así. No le gustaba la forma en que el temor a ser rechazada la estaba haciendo actuar y peor aún, la forma en que afectaba a sus seres queridos.

—Entonces… —Sauce hizo una pausa, invitándola a continuar.

—Es solo que necesito poner en claro mis pensamientos.

Melodía notó la mirada de Sauce sobre ella, por unos minutos llegó a tener miedo de que sus palabras no lograran convencerla. Si fue así, no tenía forma de saberlo. Vio a Sauce negar con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento a su lado y acariciar su cabello.

—No es bueno guardarse las cosas por mucho tiempo… si necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde buscarme. Descansa, mi pequeña.

Melodía cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que soñaría con Sauce, con ella pudiendo confesarle sus sentimientos. "Me preguntó si algún día podré decirle lo que siento", fue su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir ante el cansancio.


	26. Nanny y Abuelo Pitufo

**Nanny y Abuelo Pitufo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Demasiado**

* * *

Nanny observó su reflejo en el espejo. Admitía que el peinado era hermoso, Pitufina había hecho un buen trabajo en el mismo, pero no le gustaba. Llevó su mano hasta su cabeza y deshizo el peinado. Si hubiera tenido unos cientos de años menos no habría tenido problema, pero no era así y consideraba que era excesivo.

—¿No te gustó?

—Soy demasiado vieja para este tipo de cosas —respondió Nanny no se veía enojada, pero sí cansada.

—Pero te veías tan bonita. Estoy segura de que a Abuelo Pitufo le gustaría.

—¿Por qué querría tener una cita con un cascarrabias como él?

—Porque en el fondo lo quieres —respondió Pitufina, se notaba convencida de lo que decía.

—Ingenua Pitufina. Abuelo Pitufo y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, no pitufamos.

—Y los dos son demasiado pitufiorgullosos. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad, no te vas a arrepentir.

Aquellas palabras no lograron convencer a Nanny. Entendía que las intenciones de Pitufina eran buenas, pero seguía pensando que nada de eso funcionaría. Muchas veces solían discutir, incluso cuando eran jóvenes. Ni siquiera estaba segura del motivo por el que había aceptado, aunque dudaba que estuviera relacionado con lo que Pitufina había dicho, especialmente porque Pitufina no era su favorita.

—Estoy segura de que se divertirán mucho —Pitufina empujó a Nanny impidiéndole que pudiera escapar, algo que en varias ocasiones consideró.

Chef y Goloso habían preparado un almuerzo especial para ellos. Abuelo Pitufo se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Filósofo. Esto le hizo pensar que no estaba enterado de los planes de Pitufina. Pensamiento que descartó al escuchar lo que dijo el pitufo de gafas.

—Ya llegó tu cita, será mejor que los deje a solas —Filósofo se apresuró en recoger el ajedrez y se retiró junto a Pitufina.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no formaras parte de esta locura —comentó Nanny mientras tomaba asiento.

—Lo mismo digo. Supongo que esos jovencitos son demasiado convincentes.

—Y soñadores ¿por qué será que se pitufa a pensar que quienes discuten es porque se gustan?

—Pitufimisterioso.

Ambos callaron. Durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio y únicamente hablaron cuando Sassette apareció con una bandeja llena de galletas de pitufresas. Se marchó poco después de que la colocara sobre la mesa. Nanny sabía que no se había demasiado lejos y que, al igual que otros pitufos, estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría entre ella y Abuelo Pitufo.

—Es demasiado —se quejó Nanny —, pero no nos dejaran ir hasta que pitufemos una cita.

—¿Qué es demasiado?

—Todo, la cena, el que organicen una cita, somos demasiado viejos para eso tipo de cosas.

—Habla por ti, tal vez no sea un pitufin, pero todavía estoy en la flor de la juventud.

—Pero si ni siquiera recuerdas lo que desayunaste —comentó Nanny de forma burlona —, admítelo, ya estás pitufado.

—No será que eres tú la que está pitufada —respondió Abuelo Pitufo con el mismo tono de voz —, siempre te ha gustado llevarme la contraria.

—Por primera vez te daré la razón, pero que no se te haga costumbre. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que tu memoria está fallando. Si no puedes recordar lo que pitufaste en la la cena de la noche anterior, como esperas recordar lo que ocurrió siglos atrás. Es eso o quieres presumir cuando cuentas tus pitufianécdotas.

Durante algunos minutos, Nanny y Abuelo Pitufo mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro. Ninguno se veía dispuesto a ceder ante el otro. No muy lejos, los otros pitufos los veían preocupados. Cuando organizaron esa cita, pensaron que las cosas funcionarían y aunque acostumbrados a verlos discutir, esperaban que dejaron de hacerlo, al menos por esa ocasión.

—Debería intervenir —comentó Pitufina, con su dedo señaló a varios pitufos —, busquen un instrumento y toque una melodía romántica.

—Tengo una canción especial para la ocasión —Armonía no fue seleccionado, pero eso no evitó que se ofreciera.

—Tratemos de llevar las cosas por lo pitufo —comentó Nanny después de una larga pausa, la batalla de miradas no terminó —, será la única forma que nos dejen ir.

—Supongo que en esta ocasión es mi turno de darte la razón. Estos jovencitos son demasiado pitufiobstinados.

No discutieron, pero tampoco hablaron. Se limitaron a comer lo que Chef y Goloso habían preparado. Ocasionalmente se reían, querían convencerlos de que la estaban pasando bien. El ver a los pitufos cerca les recordaba que, en caso de discutir, no podrían terminar con esa situación.


	27. Brenda y Melina

**Brenda y Melina**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Una buena bruja**

* * *

 **Sumary:** Brenda amaba la magia, pero no quería ser malvada.

* * *

Cuando Brenda escuchó que había una escuela para buenas brujas, creyó que se trataba de un sueño. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que la maldad era parte de la naturaleza de las brujas y que, sin importar lo mucho que odiara el mal, no se trataba de algo que pudiera evitar, pues era parte de su naturaleza.

Quiso cumplir con las expectativas que tenían sobre ella. Trató de hacer maldades, pero siempre había algo que la detenía. Una voz que le decía que lo que hacía era incorrecto y un sentimiento que resultaba de lo más desagradable. Su incapacidad para disfrutar del mal hizo que más de una vez se considerara a sí misma como defectuosa.

Llegó a considerar renunciar a la magia. Solo la idea le parecía dolorosa. La magia, sin importar el sufrimiento que le hubiera provocado, era parte de ella. Brenda disfrutaba aprender nuevos hechizos, preparar pociones e incluso leer sobre la historia de las brujas, aunque no aprobara ni sus motivaciones ni sus acciones.

Conocer a los pitufos hizo que las cosas cambiaran. Seguía pensando que estaba en la naturaleza de toda bruja ser malvada, pero que no era su única opción. Comenzó a pensar que si lo intentaba con fuerza podría ir en contra de su naturaleza y convertirse en una bruja buena, por más absurdo que pudiera sonar.

Renunció a la escuela. Quería seguir estudiando magia, pero sabía que, de continuar, la presionarían a hacer maldades y temía que un día su voluntad no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir negándose. Estaba convencida de que podría continuar aprendiendo por sus propios medios.

Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero de todas las opciones que tenía, esa le parecía la mejor de todas.

Su decisión no fue bien recibida.

Dudaba que fuera porque le tuvieran cariño. Tenía sospechas acerca del motivo por el que querían que siguiera siendo estudiante a pesar de sus fallos como estudiante. De lo que no estaba segura era de que si lo hacían por las cosas que ella conocía o por lo que pudieran pensar en las otras escuelas y las otras brujas.

Durante varios días estuvo encerrada en el calabozo de la escuela. Todos los días la visitaron y con falsa amabilidad le pidieron que reconsiderara su decisión. Brenda tuvo miedo y en más de una ocasión consideró rendirse, algo que hubiera hecho de no ser por los pitufos que lograron rescatarla minutos antes de que desistiera.

Nunca supo cómo fue que ellos se enteraron de su encierro o la manera en que lograron infiltrarse en la escuela. Cuando salió estaba demasiado feliz disfrutando su libertad y preocupada por lo que sería de su vida a partir de ese momento. Quizás, por primera vez era libre de hacer con su vida todo lo que quisiera, aunque no sabría cómo hacerlo.

—Siempre puedes contar con nosotros —le dijo Papá Pitufo.

—Gracias, Papá Pitufo —las palabras de Brenda eran sinceras.

Días después tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Papá Pitufo. No fue en la pitufialdea sino en la casa de Brenda. Papá Pitufo la visitó con cierta frecuencia para verificar que estuviera bien y para ayudarla con su aprendizaje de magia. Algo que la pequeña bruja agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Luego conoció a Melina y fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

Estaba buscando ingredientes para su siguiente poción. Papá Pitufo le había prestado un libro de magia y ella quería poner en práctica lo que estaba escrito en sus páginas. Saber que Melina era una bruja fue algo obvio, ella se encontraba practicando la transformación y sus demostraciones mágicas eran demasiado llamativas.

Quiso alejarse. Melina no le parecía una amenaza, al contrario. Pese a todo el desorden que estaba provocando le parecía linda e incluso divertida. Una parte de Brenda quería su amistad, la otra temía lo engañosa que pudiera ser y la trampa que pudiera estar oculta bajo esa apariencia inofensiva.

No tuvo siquiera oportunidad de intentar huir. Fue ella quien terminó delatando su presencia. Tiempo después se diría que pudo haberse alejado tranquilamente y pretender que no era una bruja, pero en su momento había estado demasiado nerviosa como para si quiera considerarlo. Tiempo después entendería el motivo de su nerviosismo y eso le causaría muchos problemas más.

—¡Lamento haberte asustado! —le dijo Melina, realmente se veía asustada.

—No estoy asustada, solo me tomaste por sorpresa —Brenda intentó parecer calmada, pero su voz y sus movimientos exagerados terminaron por delatarla.

—Supongo que debería ser más cuidadosa con mi magia. Mi maestra dice que podría lastimar a alguien y que eso no es algo propio de una buena bruja.

—¿Buena bruja? —Brenda tuvo que repetir lo que escuchó para asegurarse de no haber confundido las palabras de la bruja. Hasta ese momento había creído que era imposible usar las palabras "buena" y "bruja" sin un no en el medio.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije —Melina se veía confundida —. Es lo que nos enseñaron en la escuela para las buenas brujas.

A pesar de que no conocía a Melina, Brenda eligió confiar en ella, decisión de la que no se arrepentiría. Le confesó que era una bruja y le habló acerca de su pasado como bruja. La reacción de Melina no fue la que esperó. Pese a que le confesó que solía ser una bruja malvada se veía deseosa de ser su amiga.

—Podemos estudiar juntas —le dijo Melina —, estoy segura de que a todos nos hará felices tener a una bruja más en la escuela.

—¿En serio? —Brenda estaba emocionada. Incluso se pellizcó para confirmar que no se tratara de un sueño. El dolor la hizo ser consciente de lo real que era su situación.

Brenda se olvidó de las plantas que recogió y Melina de sus practicas de magia. Ambas corrieron hasta la escuela para buenas brujas, incapaces de pensar en algo más aparte del hecho de que podrían estudiar juntas.

* * *

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Melina. Le resultaba difícil de creer que lo había logrado. Después de muchos años, de incontables noches en vela, de hechizos fallidos y de mucho esfuerzo lo había logrado. Se había graduado de la escuela para buenas brujas.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía muchas opciones, en ocasiones pensaba que demasiadas y por más que lo pensaba no lograba dar con la respuesta que necesitaba. A veces quería muchas cosas, en otras ocasiones no quería ninguna. A pesar de que las cosas fueron difíciles cuando era una estudiante nunca llegaron a parecerle imposibles como en ese momento.

—¿Por qué te veo tan pensativa? —le preguntó Brenda.

Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que su amiga se había sentado a su lado. Podrían ser minutos, inclusive horas y ella no podría saberlo a menos que le preguntara. Algo que no haría pues el solo pensarlo hacía que se sintiera avergonzada.

—Nos hemos graduado, somos brujas ¿qué crees que siga?

—Tú lo dijiste, somos brujas, nuestras opciones son infinitas.

—Diciéndolo de ese lo haces ver como algo sencillo.

—No lo es y nunca lo ha sido —respondió Brenda. Por unos instantes Melina sintió envidia de lo despreocupada que estaba —, pero ¿qué importa? Al final somos nosotras quienes tomamos nuestras decisiones y tenemos toda una vida, para equivocarnos y para tener nuestros aciertos.

Ver la seguridad con la que Brenda hablaba le hizo recordar a Melina la única cosa de la que había estado segura: sus sentimientos por Brenda. Durante muchos años ellas habían sido amigas y en algún momento llegó a desarrollar otro tipo de sentimientos. La amistad que las unía se convirtió en romance de una forma tan lenta que no fue casi imperceptible para ella.

Trató de reunir el valor necesario para confesarle a Brenda la forma en que se sentía, creyó que podría hacerlo. No era tímida y estaba segura de que nunca lo había sido, pero encontrar las palabras que necesitaba parecía una misión imposible. Casi como decidir lo que haría con su vida o ser una buena bruja cuando era niña.

—¿Qué planeas hacer tú? —preguntó, arrepintiéndose al instante por su falta de valor.

—Quiero estar con la persona que amo.

—Que tierno —Melina trató de evitar que su voz delatara lo mucho que le afectaron esas palabras. Quería que su amiga fuera feliz, pero la idea de ser rechazada le dolía —. Estoy segura de que él se muy afortunado.

—¿Él? Es raro llamarte de esa forma.

—¿Llamarme?

—Me gustas mucho —Brenda respondió entre risas —. Quiero que tú estés en mi futuro.


End file.
